Do or Die
by tatunette
Summary: Encore une fic où Stiles va avoir des problèmes... Pourquoi toujours lui ? Parce qu'on aime le voir galérer un peu avant de finalement couler des jours heureux. Non ? Sterek établi.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir.

Me voilà avec cette fic qui est écrite depuis longtemps et qui a été postée sur le MDS y'a déjà quelques temps, mais je me lance ce soir à vous la partager ici-même. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Titre : Do or die  
Pairing : Sterek (En principal) et autres.  
Rating : NC-17 (Pour Lemons)  
Disclaimer : La série appartient à Jeff Davis et à MTV, donc les personnages également. Le titre est celui d'une chanson du dernier album de Thirty. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic. J'écris juste pour mon plaisir et celui des éventuelles personnes qui pourraient apprécier. Certains personnages sont à moi par contre, mais vous n'aurez aucun mal à savoir lesquels. L'histoire aussi m'appartient.  
Spoilers : Saison 1 et 2. PAS DE SPOILERS SAISON 3 !  
Notes : (Oui, notes avec un s, parce que j'ai plein de choses à dire)  
\- Le titre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la fic, mais j'avais pas d'idée de titre et... voilà.  
\- Cette fic va comporter un prologue, 10 chapitres, un épilogue et au moins un petit bonus (Peut-être davantage), le tout étant déjà écrit et représentant 28500 mots environ...  
\- Je vais faire un petit spoiler sur ma fic au cas où certaines personnes pourraient ne pas aimer : cette fic traite de M-preg.

Do or Die

« Derek... »

Le loup garou le regarda avec suspicion. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop angélique pour que ce soit naturel. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester au lit ce jour-là. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et déposa son bouquin sur le guéridon tout près.

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai comme un petit service... Tout petit service, hein... tu sais, le genre de service qui va rien changer dans ta vie. Ou presque. Deux fois rien, tout juste un...

\- Accouche !

\- Oui, je disais que j'ai juste une petite faveur à te demander. Je l'ai trouvé hier soir, et je l'ai gardé dans ma chambre cette nuit. Mais mon père, tu sais, enfin non, tu sais pas, mais bon, jte le dis, comme ça, tu sais maintenant... Bref, mon père est allergique. C'était pas beau à voir. Juste une nuit à la maison et il avait les yeux tous gonflés, il arrêtait pas d'éternuer et de se moucher, et c'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais jte jure, Derek...

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu es en train de me parler au juste ? Abrège ou je t'égorge... Avec les dents ! »

Il voulait avoir l'air menaçant. Mais il lui avait dit cette phrase tellement souvent que ça le faisait même sourire maintenant. Un peu. Et finalement, depuis tout ce temps, elle faisait quand même son effet sur le fils du shérif. Il le vit déglutir un peu précipitamment avant de tenter de remettre ses idées en place pour reprendre son ennuyeux plaidoyer.

« Voilà, j'ai trouvé ce chaton derrière une poubelle en quittant l'école hier.

\- Quel chaton ? »

Stiles s'écrasa la paume contre le front et courut à l'extérieur pour revenir aussitôt avec une boite en carton dans les bras.

« Ce chaton. Il est tellement mignon. Il me fait penser à toi, regarde... »

Derek laissa échapper un grognement. Comment osait-il seulement dire une chose pareille ? Il se leva, l'attrapa par le revers du col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il avait une vague idée du service qu'il allait lui demander, et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il était hors de question que cette bestiole réside ici, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Visiblement, toute cette agitation n'était pas pour plaire à l'occupant de la boite qui jaillit toutes griffes dehors contre le bras du loup qui maintenait Stiles au mur.

« Tu vois, dit celui-ci, exactement comme toi. Il me défend au péril de sa vie. »

L'alpha se détendit un peu et regarda la petite bête en train de lui mordiller la peau de la main. A bien y réfléchir, il trouvait que le chaton ressemblait plutôt à Stiles. Un brin sauvage et téméraire malgré la faiblesse de son corps. Et il se laissa attendrir... Comme toujours quand il était question du jeune homme.

Le fils du shérif prit la petite boule de poils noirs dans les mains et le calma de quelques caresses et quelques mots doux. Il le prit tout contre son cœur et le berça un moment avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

Il a peut-être raison, pensa Derek. Nous ne sommes pas si différents.

« Alors c'est d'accord ? »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander quoi exactement. Il avait deviné dès le moment où il était entré avec cette boite au creux des bras. Ça ne l'enchantait pas tellement d'avoir un être vivant de plus sous sa responsabilité. Il avait déjà une meute et un compagnon. Même si c'était une pseudo meute dont la plus part des membres ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et même si son compagnon n'avait pas encore conscience de l'être.

Mais il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Surtout quand le jeune homme le regardait avec ces yeux-là. Alors il grogna un peu pour la forme et retourna s'asseoir sans un mot de plus.

« Merciiii, je passerai m'en occuper tous les jours, jte jure. En plus, ça me fera une bonne excuse pour venir.

\- Comme si t'avais besoin de ça pour venir me pomper l'air ! »

Stiles ignora la remarque, il était déjà en train de déposer le petit chat sur le canapé. Il s'installa ensuite lui même sur les genoux de son loup, peu soucieux de savoir si celui-ci avait envie de reprendre sa lecture. Il lui donna un baiser qui les laissa pantelants tous les deux, les bras enroulés autour de la nuque de son amant.

Il laissa ensuite sa bouche glisser au coin de lèvres et longea lentement la joue mal rasée pour aller se loger tout contre le lobe de son oreille. Il le mordilla doucement, quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il devine l'excitation du loup. Il déposa ensuite une traînée de bisous brûlants dans le cou où il put sentir la carotide qui battait une chamade endiablée.

Il remonta un moment pour lui susurrer quelques mots :

« J'aimerais te remercier mon loup. »

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il en n'avait pas l'habitude. Alors il reprit ses activités dans le cou de Derek, faisant également entrer ses mains dans l'action. Il fit danser ses doigts sur le torse de son amant, comme s'il hésitait quant à la marche à suivre. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il savait exactement où il voulait en venir. Il avait juste envie d'attiser un peu plus le désir de l'homme sous lui avant.

Le brun appréciait le moment à sa juste mesure. Déjà Stiles ne parlait plus. Il avait beau être complètement fou de lui, il ne l'en trouvait pas moins agaçant quand il partait dans ses interminables monologues dans lesquels il devait faire le tri pour arriver au vrai message.

Et puis surtout, il savourait le savoir faire de son compagnon. Depuis les presque trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait eu tout le loisir d'apprendre ses points faibles, et il savait s'en servir à des fins délicieuses.

Il voulut participer un peu et leva une main qu'il déposa sur sa nuque, mais son amant se décolla de lui et lui interdit en une courte phrase de bouger ne serait-ce qu'une oreille.

Stiles reprit son activité précédente, enivré par l'odeur virile et épicée de son loup. Il s'autorisa enfin à diriger ses mains plus au sud, là où les choses devenaient plus chaudes, plus douces, plus... intéressantes.

Il fit cliqueter la ceinture, puis sauter les boutons avant de faufiler lentement sa main dans l'ouverture.

« Ouhhh, mais qu'avons nous là ? J'ai réveillé la bête on dirait ! dit-il, un brin moqueur. »

Derek gronda un peu, mais ne bougea pas et attendit la suite sagement. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment trouvé son maître. Personne à part son compagnon ne pourrait lui parler de la sorte et être encore vivant pour en discuter plus tard. Personne ne pouvait jouer avec son corps et avec ses nerfs sans avoir à répondre de ses actes.

Quand Stiles coula à genoux entre ses jambes entrouvertes, il cessa de penser. Il voulait juste le caler contre lui et le monter dans sa chambre pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Mais apparemment, son amant avait une autre idée en tête.

« Assis Derek. Pas bouger. »

Un nouveau grondement sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

« Peter et Isaac peuvent débarquer d'un moment à l'autre !

\- Je sais ! »

Mais il s'en fichait. Le châtain était sûr que son amant pouvait les entendre arriver à des kilomètres. Qu'il aurait largement le temps de l'arrêter et de se rajuster. Alors il tira un peu plus sur les pans du jean de son amant pour en extraire ce qui l'intéressait le plus à ce moment-là.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de reconcentrer son attention au morceau de chair palpitante qu'il tenait doucement dans le creux de sa main. Il souffla un peu dessus avant d'y faire courir un doigt léger. Il suivit une veine, puis l'autre se délectant du son étouffé du tissus sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Dans sa vision périphérique, Stiles devinait les efforts que produisaient les mains de son amant pour rester à leur place.

Il traça ensuite un chemin délicieux le long du frein avant d'entourer la hampe de deux doigts pour en apprécier le diamètre. Il eut un sourire comblé. Il était plutôt fier de parvenir à le rendre si dur avec si peu d'effort.

Un son quelque peu frustré s'échappa des lèvres de Derek. Le joueur de crosse ne put que remonter son regard sur le visage de son homme. Il voulait y lire toutes les émotions qui ne transparaissaient que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Pourtant, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une certaine concentration. Alors il reprit son jeu.

Il fit aller et venir très lentement ses deux doigts autour du membre vibrant. Il formait comme un anneau, mais un anneau chaud et vivant. Et il savait que ce n'était juste pas assez. De plus, il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire surprendre par un ou plusieurs des membres de la meute de son alpha, alors il se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Tout en continuant son délicieux manège à l'aide de ses phalanges, il posa un petit bisou sur la pointe qui semblait se tendre vers lui. Il eut ensuite un sourire amusé et recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le souffle de Derek se fasse plus heurté.

Stiles aimait savoir que c'était lui, et seulement lui qui pouvait lui faire cet effet là. Désireux de continuer sur la même voie, il sortit un bout de langue qui passa rapidement sur le frein, sans pour autant s'y attarder. Arrivant au niveau du gland, il l'entoura de ses lèvres, tout juste pressées à l'extrémité.

Cette fois-ci, Derek ne fut plus capable de retenir ses gestes et il posa une de ses mains sur la nuque de son amant, tentant de le faire accélérer un peu le mouvement. Dans le même temps, il grogna son nom. Quelque chose entre l'expectative et la menace.

Le jeune Stilinski ne put empêcher un léger rire de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il adorait mettre son loup dans cet état. Il adorait être à genoux entre ses cuisses, et pourtant tout puissant. Il commandait, il décidait, il asservissait cet homme pourtant bien plus lourd, plus fort, plus vieux rien qu'avec quelques mouvements de mains et de bouche. C'était jouissif.

Lorsque Derek envoya un coup de hanche en sa direction, il se décida à enfin vraiment prendre les choses en main – si il pouvait se permettre l'expression. Il plaqua sa paume contre la base du membre et posa ses deux lèvres entrouvertes contre la hampe. Il les laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, son nez accompagnant le mouvement, se délectant également de l'odeur virile qui s'en dégageait. Arrivé tout en bas, il remonta de la même manière, s'assurant de rendre son amant complètement fou de lui. Complètement à sa merci. Il recommença ainsi à plusieurs reprises, plaquant sa langue à chaque fois qu'il remontait.

Quand le loup fut prêt à le supplier – il pouvait en parier tout ce qu'il avait – au lieux de refaire un aller retour enivrant, il ouvrit les lèvres un peu plus pour recouvrir entièrement ce sexe auquel il était totalement addict. Il fit quelques va et viens avant de reprendre son manège enchanté.

« Stiles... »

Il alterna ainsi les caresses légères à celles plus profondes, jouant également du rythme et de la pression. Il garda un moment le membre au fond de sa gorge, laissant seulement bouger sa langue. Il dégustait la hampe comme une sucrerie et s'en délectait avec gourmandise.

Il s'écarta ensuite un moment, savourant sur le visage de son amant les résultats de son œuvre. Il devinait dans ses yeux mi-clos tous les tourments que lui causaient son immobilité. Il tenta de garder en mémoire les joues rougies, le souffle court, les lèvres humides et les mâchoires contractées.

Le joueur de crosse reprit sa douce activité en déposant sa langue sur la couronne. Il la contourna, la caressa quelques secondes avant de la reprendre entièrement en bouche. Cette fois, il ne voulait plus s'amuser. Il avait Derek à sa merci, suspendu à ses lèvres... sans mauvais jeu de mots. Et il se sentait le roi du monde. Alors il débuta une série d'allers retours profonds, accompagnant sa bouche délicieuse de sa main. Il maintint un rythme assez soutenu, même s'il relâchait par moment le membre pour mieux l'embrasser.

En quelques minutes, le loup avait perdu tout son flegme. Il n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles, conscient d'être sur la brèche. Il ne manquait quasiment plus rien pour qu'il vienne enfin, pour qu'il libère enfin cette frustration. Il échappa un cri, presque un rugissement et s'épancha entre les lèvres diaboliques de son homme, écrasant si fort ses paupières l'une contre l'autre qu'il eu peur un moment de ne jamais recouvrer la vue.

Dire que quand Stiles était entré dans la pièce, il lui avait trouvé un air angélique...

C'était un démon oui...

Un démon adorable et délicieux, mais un démon tout de même.

Pendant que le loup reprenait ses esprits, le joueur de crosse, lui, continuait de cajoler le sexe qui reprenait doucement sa taille habituelle. Il ajouta quelques baisers aériens, juste pour ne pas que la pression redescende trop vite. Il le frottait lentement contre ses joues, soufflant parfois dessus. Il effleura le méat encore sensible du bout de la langue, nettoyant les vestiges de l'orgasme qui venait de secouer son amant.

Quand la prise sur ses cheveux se fit plus douce, il se redressa, sans lâcher encore son précieux joujou. Il s'installa à sa place initiale, sur les genoux de Derek qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu es diabolique.

\- Merci mon loup. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

\- Entre autre... »

Le fils du shérif se laissa câliner un moment, savourant cet instant de tendresse. Il y avait rarement le droit en plein jour et au milieu du salon. Le romantisme et les étreintes étaient en général réservés à la chambre, le soir.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps qu'il ne pourrait définir, Derek sembla réaliser que si lui était plus que satisfait, Stiles, lui, avait du rester sur sa faim. Il se rajusta rapidement, calant ensuite son amant dans ses bras pour le conduire dans sa chambre. Il était bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille, mais hors de question de faire ça ici... Il ne risquerait pas deux fois de se faire attraper...

TBC...

Une petite review me ferait plaisir si le cœur vous en dit !

Tatu


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou ! Voici la suite de cette fic. J'espere que vous aimerez aussi !

Merci pour vos reviews, mise en fav' et follow...

Drew : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai aussi adoré écrire la comparaison entre Derek et le chaton !

Isa : Merci pour ta review ! Derek ne pouvait que craquer devant l'association 'Stiles/chaton' personne ne peut résister à ca ! Contente que tu aies aimé et que tu aimes les M-preg !

Chapitre 1

Le chaton fut baptisé Grumpy, parce que personne mis à part Stiles ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux et qu'il semblait toujours faire la tête. Mais mine de rien, il se faisait une place dans la maison Hale. Tout le monde l'adorait. Il était tout noir, les poils en bataille, l'air revêche et cherchant toujours à avoir le fils du shérif dans son champ de vision.

Plus personne ne se risquait à faire une quelconque comparaison par contre, depuis que Derek avait écrasé la tête de Jackson sur le perron. L'alpha avait beau s'être grandement radoucit depuis qu'il sortait avec l'hyperactif, il n'admettait toujours que l'on rit à ses dépends.

Une certaine routine s'était installée depuis peu.

La meute n'avait jamais été soudée et certaines personnes s'évitaient, mais ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble – même si Scott n'en faisait pas vraiment partie. Tout cela grâce à Stiles qui petit à petit parvenait à regrouper les gens autour de lui. Il était le trait d'union entre tous.

Il était le seul à ne pas avoir tourné le dos à Allison après qu'elle ait tenté de tous les tuer. Il était le seul qui encourageait Isaac à aller au bout des sentiments qu'il venait de découvrir. Il était bien entendu le seul meilleur ami de Scott, celui qui arrivait à le consoler de sa rupture. Il était le seul qui ne parlait pas à Jackson avec cet air désolé. Et il était le seul qui ne claquait pas des genoux devant Peter.

Du coup, c'était vers lui que les gens se tournaient toujours et il en profitait pour essayer de les rapprocher tous. Parce qu'il avait conscience qu'une meute devait être une famille. Unie, soudée.

Bien sûr, il savait très bien que Derek devrait être le centre de la meute, mais son petit-ami avait cette fâcheuse tendance à écarter les gens de lui sans vraiment savoir comment. Et Stiles savait que ça le perturbait, que ça le peinait même, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué aux autres pour rien au monde. Il tenait à ses miches.

La vie menait donc son court pour les loups-garous et leurs amis humains.

Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Rien ne restait jamais tranquille très longtemps à Beacon Hills.

Ce jour là, Stiles se sentait nauséeux. Il détestait être malade et pestait contre la gastro' qui circulait sur le campus depuis quelques jours. Ça devait forcément être à cause de ça qu'il se sentait si mal depuis qu'il était levé. Il avait passé la nuit chez son père parce que celui-ci lui reprochait de le délaisser. Encore plus depuis qu'il allait à la fac et qu'il passait tout son temps libre en compagnie d'une troupe de loup-garous.

Il prépara le petit-déjeuner pour lui et son père, mais du s'arrêter en plein milieu pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il revint en maugréant sous l'œil inquiet du shérif.

« Ça va Fils ?

\- Oui oui... c'est rien. Ce sera passé dans un jour ou deux j'en suis sûr. »

Il servit son café à son paternel avant de se décider pour un verre de lait. Il y trempa tout d'abord les lèvres, un peu inquiet de savoir si ça passerait ou non. Et finalement, il put l'avaler sans problème. Il se risqua même à croquer dans une tranche de pain qui lui fit un bien fou.

Il était censé passer la journée avec son père, mais celui-ci lui apprit qu'il devait aller au commissariat. Son second avait lui aussi attrapé ce maudit virus. Stiles fit un peu la tête. La meute avait des projets sans lui. Il allait passer la journée tout seul finalement.

Il décida de se rendre chez Derek pour les attendre tranquillement en étudiant et en s'occupant un peu de Grumpy. Il prépara ses affaires, passa acheter des croquettes et de quoi faire un bon repas pour les loups quand ils rentreraient de leur expédition d'entraînement et se rendit au manoir Hale sans vraiment se presser, prenant le temps d'observer la nature environnante.

Il fut accueilli par son chaton qui commençait à bien grandir. Il allait être grand et fort, Stiles pouvait le parier.

L'hyperactif soupira en constatant que les occupants de la maison étaient partis en laissant tout en plan dans la cuisine. Il avait parfois l'impression de jouer les nanas rabat-joies, mais franchement... Les trois hommes qui vivaient ici ne se souciaient vraiment que peu du rangement et s'il n'était pas là quasiment tous les jours, il était sûr que cet endroit ne serait pas très accueillant.

Il fit la vaisselle et une lessive avant de commencer à étudier. Il avait pas mal d'avance, mais il se disait qu'un peu plus ne serait pas si mal. Quand on vit quasiment avec une meute de loup-garous, on ne sait jamais de quoi le lendemain sera fait.

Au bout d'un moment, il rangea ses livres dans son sac et s'installa au salon pour regarder la télé. Il ne trouva aucun programme pour l'intéresser, alors il s'allongea un peu dans le canapé et commença à rêvasser. Il pensait à Derek, priant pour que celui-ci rentre rapidement à la maison. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque trois jours et c'était beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale.

Il observa un moment le fauteuil près du guéridon. Celui où s'asseyait toujours son alpha. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette fois-là, un mois et demi plus tôt où il s'était installé à genoux entres ses cuisses pour le remercier d'accepter Grumpy. Il se souvenait aussi très bien de ce qui s'était passé juste après. Derek l'avait porté jusqu'à la chambre et lui avait fait l'amour pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures. Il avait prit un pied pas possible. Bien sûr, c'était toujours extraordinaire avec lui, mais cette fois-là avait été particulière, il ne savait pas vraiment dire pourquoi.

Après un long moment à rêvasser et à supplier pour que son amant rentre immédiatement et le conduise une nouvelle fois à l'étage pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages, il se décida à se bouger. Il avait prévu un repas complet. Tant qu'à faire. Avec entrée, plat et dessert, parce que ses loups étaient toujours affamés quand ils rentraient de leurs sessions d'entraînement. Particulièrement celles en plein air.

Alors que la blanquette mijotait, que la tarte se dorait tout doucement et que son tartare de bœuf prenait le frais dans le frigo, il envoya un SMS à son père pour l'inviter à dîner avec eux. Il était en train de dresser la table quand une main griffue l'attrapa à la gorge...

Il poussa un cri pas trop aigu – il s'en féliciterait plus tard – et commença à se débattre, essayant de se souvenir des cours de self-défense de Derek, mais une fois dans le feu de l'action, s'était beaucoup moins facile. Il tenta d'analyser la situation rapidement, utilisant ses cinq sens, même s'ils étaient loin d'être aussi développés que ceux des loups.

Il ferma les yeux, fit autant d'efforts que possible pour se concentrer avant d'entendre un gloussement amusé, puis un grondement qui lui sembla particulièrement mécontent... et familier. Il soupira, soulagé. Derek était là...

« Jackson, tu le lâches tout de suite, ou je te jure que tu vas souffrir !

\- On peut jamais rigoler ! »

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit, mais il lança un petit 'bouh' à l'oreille de Stiles avant de le libérer. Le fils du shérif se retourna et planta une fourchette dans la main de son 'agresseur' pour se venger et courut se planquer derrière son homme. L'ancien Kanima n'osa pas répliquer. Il l'avait mérité et l'alpha le mettrait en pièce s'il touchait l'humain de nouveau.

Pendant que le playboy partit bouder dans la salle de bain – et accessoirement laver sa blessure juste avant qu'elle ne guérisse – Isaac et Scott s'émerveillaient des odeurs qui avaient envahi la cuisine. Derek lui, avait entraîné son amant dans l'entrée et l'enlaçait tendrement. Pour lui aussi, tout ce temps passé séparés était difficile. Sûrement encore plus difficile d'ailleurs. Car le loup en lui s'indignait de l'absence de son compagnon.

Le shérif arriva en plein milieu de la séance de câlin, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de scène. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait trouvé Derek, le nez dans le cou de son fils, s'accrochant à lui comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Il leur claqua tendrement la main dans le dos avant de rejoindre la cuisine, leur laissant la relative intimité qu'ils étaient venu chercher là.

Il furent rejoint peu de temps après par Allison et Lydia. La soirée se passa tranquillement, bien que Stiles râlait beaucoup. Il ronchonnait pour un oui, pour un non. Le shérif lui demanda si il était toujours malade, tirant à l'hyperactif un bougonnement puis une expression surprise. Il en voulait un peu à son père de lui avoir poser la question devant Derek, mais se rappela qu'il n'avait plus eu de nausées depuis le matin.

Peter et son neveu furent les seuls à réagir. Les autres se régalaient juste. Le plus âgé des Hale eut un genre de tic nerveux en tentant de capter le regard du plus jeune qui lui s'inquiétait de savoir son amant en petite forme.

Stiles rassura son père et son homme avant d'enfourner une fourchette pleine dans sa bouche. Il était tout bonnement affamé. C'est fou l'énergie qu'on pouvait apparemment dépenser en restant seul et tranquille dans une grande maison.

Il servit ensuite le dessert à ses invités tandis que l'ex alpha faisait couler un café en lui tournant un peu autour.

« Y'a un problème ? J'ai un bouton au milieu du visage ? Tu me trouves particulièrement attirant ce soir ? Une corne m'a poussé au milieu du front ? Oh... ce serait fun... La licorne et les loup-garous... ce serait un titre de film super ! Tu crois pas ? Non, mais sans déconner, pourquoi tu me regardes de cette manière... J'aime pas trop ça tu sais ? On dirait que t'essayes de me péné... euh, de me sonder... Tu veux pas juste arrê... »

Son monologue fut stoppé par les bras un peu possessifs de Derek qui s'enroulaient autour de lui. Apparemment son loup devait aussi trouver Peter étrange puisqu'il était jaloux. Chacun regagna sa chaise et le repas reprit son court.

Une heure plus tard, Scott partait. Il était le dernier, voulant profiter un moment de son meilleur ami. Isaac, crevé décida d'aller se coucher après une bonne douche, Stiles suivit le mouvement. Mais l'alpha fut retenu par son oncle.

« Vas-y, jte rejoins là-haut. Chauffe-moi la place... »

Peter semblait soucieux. Il observa le compagnon de son neveu monter avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Derek, t'as rien remarqué à propos de Stiles ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Il a râlé toute la soirée. Il ne fait quasiment que ça ces temps-ci. Quand il n'est pas en train de manger ou de dormir.

\- Et alors ? En quoi ça te gène ? »

Le brun était un peu sur la défensive. Il ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir son oncle.

« Ça ne me gène pas le moins du monde. C'est juste... Ce matin, il vomit et depuis plus rien ? Ça te paraît pas étrange ?

\- C'était juste un petit virus pas trop méchant.

\- Mais tu l'as vu engloutir son repas ce soir ? »

Derek perdit patience à ce moment-là.

« Bon, viens-en au fait et arrête de tourner autour du pot.

\- Nausées, vomissements, fatigue, irritabilité, gros appétit... »

Le plus jeune des Hale pâlit furieusement, à tel point que Peter pensa un moment qu'il allait faire un malaise. Les connexions venaient de se faire dans son esprit, mais il luttait contre le résultat de sa réflexion. Ça ne pouvait juste PAS être possible.

« Tu délires là ! Comment tu peux insinuer une chose pareille ? Stiles est un homme d'accord ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Pas d'utérus, pas d'ovules, rien...

\- Tu oublies le facteur surnaturel.

\- Mais c'est... c'est... je veux dire...

\- Je suis certain d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur les grossesses masculines. Je vais faire des recherches cette nuit. Toi, va dormir. Si Stiles porte vraiment tes petits, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de patience... et de repos ! »

Sur cette remarque, Peter eut un léger éclat de rire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait hâte de connaître la suite des événements... Derek, lui, passa un très long moment sous la douche, ressassant les paroles de son oncle. Il refusait de penser que cette histoire pourrait s'avérer... C'était trop aberrant et il se rebellait contre cette idée. Imaginer Stiles avec un ventre rond, souffrant de contractions avec aucun moyen de faire sortir le bébé de son corps, le révoltait. Et puis, comment allait-il pouvoir le lui expliquer ? Son amant allait complètement paniquer..

Quand il était jeune et encore naïf, il s'était imaginé avec toute une ribambelle d'enfants auxquels il apprendrait tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir sur la lycanthropie. En perdant sa famille, il avait effacé cet éventuel futur. Et il avait définitivement rayé ces prérogatives quand son loup avait choisi un homme, quand il était tombé amoureux de Stiles. Il pensa avec ironie qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore revendiqué...

Il rejoignit son compagnon qui dormait déjà. Il se fit la réflexion qu'en temps normal, jamais il ne se serait endormi aussi vite, surtout connaissant son côté hyperactif et surtout en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis trois jours... Il soupira, se cala dans le dos de Stiles et pria n'importe quel dieu pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple gastro'. Il ne pourrait pas tolérer de le perdre parce qu'il n'avait pas su être prudent.

TBC

Un petit commentaire ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Bises à vous !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews, fav et compagnie ! Ça me fait drôlement plaisir !

Voici la suite de cette fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant bien qu'elle risque de dévier de ce que vous attendiez !

Isa : Oui, j'aime bien voir Stiles en parfait 'homme d'intérieur' Je sais pas pourquoi. La blague de Jackson n'était pas vraiment méchante lol. J'adore le Shérif ! Oui Peter, il est très observateur et il a l'avantage de l'âge et de l'expérience ! Voilà la suite en espérant que tu apprécies !

Chapitre 2

Derek se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mauvais pré-sentiment. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à ruminer sa conversation avec son oncle et s'était endormi très tard. Sans avoir encore ouvert les yeux, il pouvait deviner que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel que Stiles avait déserté le lit depuis un moment.

Il se redressa, passa une main sur son visage et découvrit un post-it sur l'oreiller à côté du sien.

'Je suis parti en ville chercher le ptit dej'. A tout mon loup'

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son amant lui faussait compagnie au petit matin, mais ça n'expliquait pas l'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis qu'il était sorti du sommeil. Tout en se rendant dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, il se demandait si c'était juste à cause de l'hypothétique grossesse de Stiles qu'il se sentait si nerveux.

Il se débarbouilla rapidement, constatant une persistante odeur de vomissement, malgré la fenêtre qui avait été ouverte. Son compagnon était toujours malade donc. Il prit ensuite la direction de la cuisine où il trouva son oncle en pleine lecture d'un énorme manuscrit, un café fumant tout près de lui. Isaac arriva presque en même temps.

« Salut. »

Il reçu deux grondements en réponse. Son jeune bêta n'était pas du matin et son oncle plongé dans sa lecture. Après s'être servit un café, il s'installa à table à son tour, attendant l'arrivée de Stiles avec impatience.

« T'es debout depuis longtemps ?

\- Ouais... Pas beaucoup dormi.

\- T'as vu Stiles partir ? C'était y'a combien de temps ?

\- Ça doit bien faire une heure. »

Une heure... Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il pouvait constater que la Jeep n'était plus là. Il ne fallait pas plus de dix minutes pour aller à la plus proche boulangerie, quinze si il avait décidé d'aller au centre ville. Pas plus de cinq pour faire ses achats. Il devrait être revenu depuis longtemps.

« T'en es sûr ?

\- Absolument sûr. »

Il attendit quelques instants de plus, buvant rapidement son café avant de finalement prendre son téléphone pour essayer d'appeler son petit-ami. Après plusieurs tonalités, il fut redirigé vers la messagerie. Il raccrocha avant de rappeler aussitôt. Sans plus de succès.

Il commença à tourner en rond, avant de monter prendre une douche et se changer. Revenu à la cuisine, il trouva Isaac habillé également, en train d'appeler Scott. Peter avait refermé son livre et semblait inquiet lui aussi à présent.

Derek attendit la fin de la communication avec McCall, mais son bêta lui fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il n'était pas là-bas.

« Scott nous rejoint. Il sera bientôt là. Il a dit qu'il appelait Allison.

\- Très bien. Peter, appelle Jackson et dis lui de se pointer ici ASAP. Isaac, dans le meuble du salon tu vas trouver une carte de la ville et des environs, va la chercher s'il te plaît.

\- Ok. Toi, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je vais appeler le shérif.

\- Tu crois ? Il va flipper. Pour rien si ça se trouve... Il n'est peut-être pas si loin.

\- Je prends le risque. »

Ainsi fut fait. La carte fut ensuite étalée sur la table de la cuisine tandis qu'arrivait Scott qui balança son vélo contre le perron.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

\- Non. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le shérif faisait son entrée, en même temps que Jackson et Lydia. Une fois tout le monde réunit autour du plan, ils discutèrent un moment de tous les endroits où il pourrait s'être rendu. Ils se répartirent en quatre équipes. Scott et Isaac partirent en courant vers la boulangerie la plus proche. Jackson et Lydia devaient se rendre au centre commercial tandis que Peter et Allison tenteraient leur chance au centre. L'alpha et John Stilinski devaient faire un tour de la ville.

Il fallait ensuite revenir à la maison pour faire le point.

Les quatre équipes se dispersèrent rapidement. Derek s'installa dans sa Chevrolet et pianota sur son volant en attendant que son beau père boucle sa ceinture. Il démarra, mais s'efforça de ne pas rouler trop vite. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui donne son feu vert. Il accéléra alors dans les rues presque vides en ce dimanche matin.

Le silence était de mise dans l'habitacle. Les deux hommes commençaient à être fous de panique. Le shérif se rongeait les ongles en inspectant minutieusement chaque ruelle, chaque recoin sombre, chaque impasse dans l'espoir de retrouver son fils. Soudain, il hurla :

« Là ! »

Derek eut un sursaut, concentré qu'il était lui aussi sur la route et sa recherche.

« Quoi ? Où ?

\- Fais demi-tour. Je suis sûr que c'était sa Jeep. »

La Camaro fit volte-face et freina brusquement devant une petite rue. La voiture de Stiles était en effet garée devant un petit salon de thé. En quelques secondes, Derek se trouvait devant le comptoir et interrogeait la serveuse.

« Je cherche un jeune homme. Il a du passer chez vous y'a une heure ou deux. Il a la vingtaine, les cheveux assez courts, sans doute en bataille, les yeux noisettes, à peu près cette taille. Il parle très vite et a certainement du changer d'avis plusieurs fois avant de vous acheter un peu de tout. »

John arriva à ce moment-là et s'étonna. Il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point son gendre connaissait son fils. Il avait toujours l'air un peu ronchon et ne donnait jamais l'impression de l'écouter. Mais il s'était laissé avoir.

Il constata ensuite que la pauvre jeune femme avec son tablier vert semblait complètement affolée par le comportement de Derek. Il s'approcha rapidement et elle soupira en le voyant.

« S'il vous plaît mademoiselle, nous sommes à la recherche de mon fils. C'est important. Excusez mon gendre, il est un peu inquiet. »

Elle se radoucit instantanément. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose quand elle comprit que cet homme était juste paniqué à l'idée de ne pas retrouver son petit-ami.

« Oui, il est venu. Mais c'était il y a plus de deux heures. J'en suis sûre, je venais de commencer mon service. Il a commandé deux pièces de presque tout ce que j'ai en vitrine. Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner comme quoi il était affamé, que les loups devaient lui déteindre dessus. Je l'ai trouvé un peu bizarre, mais en partant, il m'a fait un sourire rayonnant. Il avait l'air parfaitement bien.

\- Plus de deux heures ?

\- Oui. »

Les deux hommes soupirèrent, remercièrent la jeune femme et quittèrent le salon de thé. En passant près de la Jeep, Derek ouvrit la portière et découvrit le sachet de viennoiseries sur le siège passager et la clef sur le contact. Il renifla une odeur qui lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'était pas exactement la même. Mais elle y ressemblait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Il fit le tour de la voiture, laissant traîner son nez un peu partout. L'essence de Stiles était partout et lui vrilla le cœur. Il observa le shérif mener son enquête de son côté qui se redressa soudainement, un trousseau de clefs dans la main.

« Ce sont les siennes.

\- Oui. »

L'alpha s'approcha de son beau père et observa les alentours. L'odeur de Stiles venait jusque-là, s'éloignait même encore un peu plus. Elle était saupoudrée de peur. Il pouvait le jurer. Et mêlée à cette autre odeur déjà repérée dans la Jeep. Mais elle disparaissait quasiment au niveau de quatre traces de pneu sur l'asphalte.

Stiles était monté dans une voiture. Une voiture pressée apparemment. Et il pouvait parier qu'il n'y avait pas pris place de son plein gré. Il fit part de ses déductions à John qui observa la rue avec attention. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait une caméra de surveillance. En effet, il en découvrit une et appela son second. Il lui raconta un bobard et lui demanda d'envoyer par mail les enregistrements de la matinée de cette petite rue tranquille de Beacon Hills.

Pendant ce temps, Derek reçu un SMS de la part de Scott :

« _On_ _est_ _tous_ _rentré._ _Attendons_ _vos_ _nouvelles_ »

« _On_ _sera_ _là_ _dans_ _10_ _min_ »

Le Shérif proposa de récupérer la Jeep, ils rentrèrent donc séparément. Derek ruminait les informations qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Cette odeur était trop familière et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment une telle chose était possible. Il préférait par contre éviter de penser à Stiles et enlèvement parce qu'il craignait ne plus être capable de se contrôler.

Rapidement, ils furent de retour à la maison. Tout le monde était autour de la table. Il n'y avait que Scott qui était assis. Il semblait accablé. Isaac avait ses deux paumes posées sur ses épaules et Lydia lui tenait la main tandis que Allison le regardait de loin, avec tristesse. Il se leva précipitamment en voyant entrer Derek et le père de Stiles.

« Vous avez quelque chose ?

\- Oui, et vous ?

\- Oui, on attendait que tout le monde soit là pour débriefer. »

Scott reprit sa place, Isaac s'installa près de lui tandis que John s'asseyait de l'autre côté. Lydia prit une chaise également, alors que son petit-ami restait debout derrière elle. Allison proposa la dernière place assise à l'alpha mais celui-ci déclina.

L'ancien Kanima commença son rapport, mais il n'avait rien de concluant. La majorité du centre commercial était fermé à l'exception d'un Starbucks et d'un autre café dans le même genre, mais personne n'avait vu Stiles là- bas. Le fait qu'il n'y avait pas détecté son odeur confirmait les dires des serveurs.

Peter prit la relève, mais n'avait rien de plus concluant. Lui non plus n'avait pas trouvé trace olfactive de Stiles. Et leurs interrogatoires n'avaient menés à rien non plus. Les deux derniers bêtas par contre avait plus d'informations.

« La boulangère a dit qu'il est bien passé chez elle. Ça doit faire presque trois heures maintenant. Elle affirme qu'il n'a rien prit. Apparemment, rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il est reparti en disant qu'il irait plus loin, mais il lui fallait des roulés à la cannelle.

\- Mais il déteste la cannelle !

\- Je sais. C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais elle assure qu'il en voulait à tous prix. Ça avait l'air important. Est-ce que tu raffoles des roulés à la cannelle Derek ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Peter ? Isaac ?

\- Non !

\- Moi non plus ! »

Derek et son oncle échangèrent un regard. Fallait-il parler de leur conversation de la veille ? D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que non. Ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment-là. Peut-être que si John n'avait pas été présent... Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de le paniquer davantage.

« Et vous deux alors ?

\- On a retrouvé sa voiture devant un salon de thé. Y'avait un sac plein de viennoiseries sur le siège passager. La clef de la Jeep sur le contact et son trousseau sur le trottoir un peu plus loin. Mais pas de Stiles. »

Le shérif expliqua leurs découvertes et leurs conclusions.

« Il a été enlevé... Ça ne fait aucun doute. »

La consternation se lut sur tous les visages. Scott s'affaissa un peu plus sur sa chaise, Lydia laissa échapper un juron et cacha sa bouche de sa main, une moue horrifiée sur le visage. Allison se releva, commençant à faire les cents pas. Les autres restèrent figés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Jackson.

\- J'ai déjà demandé à mon second de m'envoyer les enregistrements de la camera de surveillance. Si vous avez un ordinateur, je peux vérifier si j'ai déjà reçu quelque chose. »

Isaac l'accompagna au salon et l'installa devant le bureau tout en écoutant le reste de la conversation.

« Je peux appeler mon père. Il a pas mal de matériel. Il a peut-être quelque chose pour nous aider à localiser son portable.

\- Ok, fais-le.

\- On peut aussi essayer de repérer son odeur, tenta Scott

\- Oui, mais où... on a aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être...

\- N'importe quoi sauf rester ici à se tourner les pouces. »

Derek bouillonnait de l'intérieur mais faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour garder un calme extérieur.

« Le shérif a reçu la vidéo.

\- Très bien. Isaac, Scott et Lydia, vous l'aidez à l'analyser. Jackson, Peter et Allison, vous venez avec moi. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Allison, demande à ton père si il peut nous retrouver au plus vite. »

L'alpha sortit de la maison suivit par ceux qui ne devaient pas aider le shérif. Il s'approcha de la Jeep et en ouvrit la portière conducteur. Aussitôt, le plus âgé des Hale eut une légère grimasse dégoûtée et le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse poussa un grognement qui fit sursauter l'humaine. Elle venait d'appeler son père.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est cette odeur... »

Elle observa les réaction de son ami.

« On croirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme Jackson...

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lança Peter. »

Les trois loups et la jeune femme restèrent un moment silencieux. Derek semblait prêt à retourner la terre entière, il fulminait totalement. Il avait sa réponse. Il n'avait pas imaginé cette odeur. Elle était bien réelle. Les deux bêtas semblaient choqués également, chacun à leur manière. Peter reprit la parole, comme pour casser cette ambiance glaciale, presque palpable.

« Tu n'as rien à nous dire, Jackson n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as plus sécrété de toxine depuis ce soir-là dans l'entrepôt ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Donc, il y a une nouvelle bête à écailles en ville... »

L'œillade qu'il envoya à Derek fit bondir celui-ci.

« Je n'ai mordu personne depuis des années. Cette fois, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

\- Attendez... Vous êtes en train de dire que Stiles a été kidnappé par un Kanima ? »

TBC

Une petite review ?

Merci !

Tatu


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ! J'ai un peu de retard pour vous passer la suite de cette fic ! Désolée. Si j'ai pleins de reviews d'ici demain, je vous mettrai le chapitre suivant !

Lulukissbangerz : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Isa : Sorry!Notsorry :p Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi !

Flavy : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise ! J'espere que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre !

DSDS

Chapitre 3

Il faisait nuit noire la première fois que Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Sa tempe gauche lui faisait un mal de chien et il était absolument certain de ne pas être dans son lit, encore moins dans celui de Derek. Il leva une main à hauteur de ses yeux, mais fut incapable de la deviner. Une violente nausée le secoua soudain. Il n'eut que le temps de se pencher au bord de sa couche pour rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac. La violence des contractions de celui-ci lui fit perdre connaissance une nouvelle fois. Il était beaucoup trop faible.

DSDS

Ils avaient cherché partout. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils battaient la ville et la forêt à la recherche de Stiles. Plusieurs fois. Le shérif noyait son inquiétude dans le whisky, tandis que Scott cherchait du réconfort auprès de Isaac. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, se rassurant comme ils pouvaient. Le blond appréciait cette nouvelle promiscuité et essayait de faire comprendre ses sentiments à son ami. Sans le brusquer.

Derek de son côté s'isolait le plus possible quand il n'était pas en train de courir aux quatre coins de Beacon Hills. Il restait la plus part du temps enfermé dans sa chambre, câlinant Grumpy qui semblait lui aussi souffrir de l'absence de son maître. Il ruminait en général ses idées noires assis sur son lit, là où l'odeur de Stiles était encore la plus présente. Il n'osait pas fourrer son nez dans l'oreiller de son amant de peur d'y incruster sa propre odeur.

On toqua à sa porte et il grogna pour autoriser l'intrus à entrer.

« On peut causer un peu ?

\- Hn.

\- J'ai fais d'autres recherches. Pour Stiles...

\- Et ?

\- Et je crois bien que j'avais raison. Il a tous les signes. »

L'alpha baissa le regard, encore plus abattu.

« Je pense qu'il doit bientôt arriver au deuxième mois.

\- Alors ça va commencer à se voir.

\- Et à s'entendre. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Le Kanima va forcément finir par s'en rendre compte. »

DSDS

Stiles se sentit un peu moins vaseux la seconde fois qu'il reprit connaissance. Il était toujours nauséeux, mais moins que la fois précédente. Sa tête lançait de plus en plus par contre, mais il supposait que c'était la déshydratation. Il tenta de se redresser, craignant les réactions de son estomac. Mais non. Rien de spécial à signaler. Il posa les deux pieds par terre, conscient que quelqu'un avait apparemment nettoyé les restes de son accident.

Il se leva et fit le tour de la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il y avait trois ouvertures bien trop étroites pour être qualifiées de fenêtres. Et pour pouvoir y passer. Ce ne serait pas par là qu'il pourrait s'échapper. Il trouva également une porte bien verrouillée et bien ancrée sur ses gonds.

Près de sa couche, il découvrit une bouteille d'eau et une barre chocolatée. Il les avala avec précaution. Le tout aurait pu être empoisonné, mais si il ne mangeait ou buvait rien rapidement, il allait mourir de toutes façons.

Jetant un œil à sa montre, il découvrit qu'il était captif depuis déjà un peu plus de deux jours... Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de contacter Derek, mais évidement, il n'avait plus son portable... En brisant une vitre, il pourrait peut-être y glisser un message, mais encore fallait-il qu'un membre de le meute passe par là. Et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il y avait aussi la possibilité d'un message en morse. Mais encore une fois, il fallait que quelqu'un passe par là et connaisse ce moyen de communication.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant grincer les gonds. Le plateau rempli de nourriture fut la première chose qu'il vit. Le visage de son agresseur vint tout de suite après. Et il pâlit.

DSDS

Derek avait commencé à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, gardant le chaton au creux de son bras. Si cela fit rire Peter, celui-ci n'en laissa rien paraître. Il poussait un grognement ou deux de temps en temps et réfléchissait à toute allure. Il avait de la peine à garder son esprit sur un seul problème à la fois. Le premier était bien sûr de trouver un moyen de retrouver Stiles. Pourtant, le fait de le savoir enceint lui occupait quasiment toutes les pensées.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit en train de se produire. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit kidnappé justement alors qu'on découvre...

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus, là, tout de suite, Derek...

\- Mais si. Parce que lui aussi va finir par faire le rapprochement... Je veux dire, il va commencer à grossir, à sentir bouger... Et il n'y aura personne pour répondre à ses questions. Comment tu crois qu'il va réagir ?

\- Il va réfléchir, il va tirer un demi million de possibilités et ensuite, il va trouver tout seul ce qui lui arrive.

\- Oui, peut-être. Sans doute. Mais il n'aura aucun moyen de comprendre qu'il est à la moitié de sa gestation. Imagine tous les films qu'il va pouvoir se faire... »

Peter comprenait très bien les inquiétudes de son neveu. Pour être honnête, il avait un peu les mêmes. Mais personne n'avait besoin qu'il les expose également. Il connaissait plutôt bien les grossesses chez les loups-garous. Ses deux sœurs avaient eu cinq enfants à elles deux. Il savait, comme tous les nés loups que la gestation est deux fois plus rapide que chez les humains et que le risque de grossesse multiple est considérablement augmenté. Il aurait probablement pu répondre à la majorités des interrogations de Stiles...

« Il faut le retrouver.

\- On va le retrouver Derek. »

L'alpha allait lui répondre quand son téléphone sonna dans le fond de sa poche. Il déposa le chaton sur le lit avant de décrocher. C'était Scott qui lui ordonnait de le rejoindre ASAP. Il lui expliqua juste où le retrouver avant de raccrocher précipitamment. Derek dévala les escaliers, son oncle sur les talons. En passant devant le salon, il ordonna aux humains qui étaient là de ne pas quitter la maison et à Jackson de rester pour protéger tout le monde. Le shérif continuait de regarder encore et toujours la vidéo de surveillance de la ruelle. Espérant qu'elle finirait par lui livrer quelque chose.

Peter et son neveu se métamorphosèrent pour courir plus vite. En quelques minutes, ils étaient à l'endroit indiqué. Une supérette retirée de la ville, avec pour ainsi dire rien d'autre autour. Ils trouvèrent là Scott et Isaac, les babines retroussées sur les canines et l'échine vibrante de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On sait qui il est.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le Kanima. Il est là, dans le magasin. »

En effet, l'odeur était étouffante. S'il devait la décrire en deux mots, il dirait 'écailles gluantes'. Tout à coup, un vieil homme se figea entre les portes coulissantes, le regard vrillé sur les quatre loups qui l'observaient de manière menaçante.

Dans un premier temps, le grand-père continua sa route jusqu'au coffre de sa voiture, tout près. Il eut juste le temps d'y déposer ses courses avant d'être projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin par Scott. Il se releva tranquillement toisant les quatre jeunes hommes pas plus incommodé que ça part les douze mètres qu'il venait de parcourir en volant.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez en vie...

\- Et oui jeunes gens, vous avez encore pleins de choses à apprendre de personnes dans mon genre. J'ai toujours une revanche à prendre...

\- Mais il faut trouver un maître qui veut la même chose que vous. »

Tout en s'époussetant distraitement un coin de la veste, l'homme eut un sourire quelque peu amusé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de maître... J'ai dépassé ce stade voyez-vous... Vous m'avez volé ma petite-fille. Vous avez attendri mon fils. Vous avez tué ma fille... Vous avez tué ma fille... »

Gerard n'avait jamais paru plus effrayant et dérangé qu'à ce moment-là. Son aveu rappela à Peter et son neveu des images du Kanima 2.0 qu'ils avaient vus quelques années en arrière quand ils cherchaient à sauver – ou tuer – Jackson. Ils furent secoués du même frisson horrifié.

« Aucun rapport avec Stiles... Il ne vous a rien fait de tout ça...

\- Si on veut ! Et ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est l'importance qu'il a pour toi, Derek... Il est ton compagnon. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas revendiqué encore et que tu t'en mords les doigts...

\- Ce n'est pas mon neveu qui a tué votre fille, Gerard. C'est moi... »

DSDS

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

« Vous...

\- Moi... On est surpris jeune Stilinski ?

\- Plutôt oui... On avait pensé que vous étiez parti vous cacher dans un coin pour mourir... Et que les éboueurs vous avez juste balancé comme l'ordure que vous êtes...

\- Tu n'as rien perdu de ton mordant à ce que je vois... »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais juste venu t'apporter à manger.

\- Et pourquoi vous me tuez pas ?

\- Ça va venir... Mais pas tout de suite. »

Gerard eut un sourire malveillant avant d'ajouter :

« Tu as encore quelques trésors à me fournir pour torturer ta pathétique meute. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de te garder en vie et en bonne santé... »

Il quitta la pièce en laissant le plateau sur le sol. Stiles s'y précipita. Son hôte ne faisait pas les choses à moitié et il mourrait de faim...

DS

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles s'ennuyait fermement. Il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un moyen de s'échapper et/ou de signaler sa position à Derek. Il l'imaginait fou d'inquiétude, retournant la ville de fond en comble dans le but de le retrouver. Il le voyait crier sur tout le monde, fracasser des arbres et dormir seulement trois heures par nuits.

Son esprit dériva ensuite vers son père. Il espérait que Derek ne l'avait pas laissé s'inquiéter tout seul de son côté. Il espérait que Lydia ou Allison veillait sur son alimentation. Que Scott faisait attention à ce qu'il ne boive pas trop.

Il repensa à chaque membre de la meute. Il les aimait tous et il comprenait pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été enlevé. C'était logique. Il ne voulait pas s'en vanter ou quoi que ce soit, mais il était la personne qui réunissait tous les autres. Tout le monde devait souffrir de sa disparition. En tous cas, à lui, ils lui manquaient tous atrocement.

Il en était là se ses réflexions quand un truc bizarre se passa.

DSDS

Gerard se permit un nouveau sourire. Condescendant cette fois.

« Je le sais ça... mais par égard pour elle, je vais finir sa plus belle œuvre. Et exterminer toute trace de la famille Hale. Mais avant ça, je vais vous faire souffrir. Parce que vous aimez tous Stiles n'est-ce pas ? Il est le membre le plus important de la meute.

\- Relâchez-le...

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous voulez vraiment me tuer ? Déjà vous en seriez bien incapables...

\- On n'est plus les jeunes louveteaux inexpérimentés d'il y a trois ans... Et on est quatre !

\- Certainement jeune Lahey. Mais si vous arriviez à me tuer maintenant, comment vous retrouveriez Stiles hein ? Il mourait de faim, seul là où je l'ai enfermé. Ou alors dévoré de l'intérieur par... »

Derek ne put empêcher un grognement de s'échapper de sa gorge. Ce vieillard avait raison. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il en dise plus. Il rageait... Ils le tenaient et pourtant ils allaient devoir le laisser partir... Cela amusa grandement l'homme qui fit quelques pas vers les loups.

« Vous êtes tous pathétiques. »

En quelques mouvements d'une rapidité improbable pour une personne de son âge, il immobilisa tout le monde à l'aide de son poison. L'alpha luttait contre les effets de la toxine. Mais celle-ci était plus violente que celle de son souvenir. Très vite, il ne fut plus capable que de bouger les yeux. Ce qui le frustra encore davantage quand Gerard se pencha tout près de son visage. Hors de portée de ses dents.

« Je t'ai observé tu sais. Et je sais que tu n'as encore jamais accédé au stade ultime de ta transformation d'Alpha. Tu es faible Derek ! Ma fille a vraiment réussi à te détruire. Tu ne fais confiance à personne et c'est pour ça que ta meute est si petite. Pour ça que Scott ne veut pas de toi. Et pour ça que tu resteras un Alpha minable et pitoyable toute ta vie ! »

Le loup fulminait. Il était si proche. Tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur délicieuse de son amant parmi celle écœurante du métamorphe. C'était une véritable torture.

« Et puis de toutes façons, ton point d'ancrage n'est pas assez fort pour te permettre de te transformer complètement sans risquer de ne jamais être capable de revenir ! Dis-toi une chose Derek. La prochaine fois que tu verras Stiles sera aussi la dernière... Il sera en pleine agonie parce qu'il aura mis au monde tes immondes bâtards, seul, sans aucune aide extérieure. Ensuite, j'égorgerai chacun des membres de ta meute. Et Scott. Et je finirai par tes chiots, tout près de ton visage. Lentement... Très lentement. Et puis ce sera ton tour... Et tu prieras pour que je t'achèves des heures et des heures avant que je t'accorde enfin cette libération... »

Satisfait de son effet, Gerard se redressa sans se presser. Il regagna sa voiture sans un regard en arrière. Il avait tout le temps devant lui pour retrouver son jeune captif...

DSDS

Un truc bizarre venait de se passer dans son ventre. Il souleva son tee-shirt et s'observa attentivement. Il était certain d'avoir senti quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Il pensa immédiatement à des milliers de possibilités, comme le fait que Gerard ait mis un poison dans sa nourriture. Il rêvassa un moment sur l'idée qu'un alien pourrait avoir prit possession de son corps. Il imagina ensuite tout un tas de parasites, de maladies, de gaz, ou de bestioles plus ou moins réelles qui pourraient faire bouger des choses dans son ventre. Aucune ne lui sembla un minimum crédible.

Tout à ses pensées. Il se rallongea, une main sur son ventre dénudé imaginant celle de Derek à la place de la sienne qui le rassurerait de quelques caresses tendres. Il lui manquait atrocement. Il s'endormit après deux heures de réflexions chaotiques. De toutes façons, le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et son ravisseur n'avait pas jugé bon de lui donner de lumière électrique...

DSDS

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre !

Si vous me laissez pleins de reviews, je vous mets la suite dès demain !

Bizz à tous !

Tatu


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir !

J'avais promis la suite pour hier, sauf que j'ai un peu été « kidnappé » pour une sortie familiale hier ! Je suis rentrée tard, bref, pas eu le temps.

Alors voilà ! Un peu d'action :p

Isa : Et oui, pauvre Stiles, c'est bien vrai, Gerard est un grand malade ! Je l'aime pas celui-là :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

Guest : Merci pour ta review !

DSDS

Chapitre 4

Les quatre loups-garous avaient mis un long moment à pouvoir bouger de nouveau. C'est finalement Isaac qui avait eut l'idée de se mordre la langue pour déclencher le processus de guérison. Mais ça avait pris un temps fou avant que l'un d'entre eux ait assez de force pour appeler une des personnes restées à la maison pour venir les chercher.

Le temps que John arrive, Derek fut contraint d'expliquer à Scott et Isaac la grossesse de Stiles. Le choc leur cloua le bec pendant plusieurs minutes. On pouvait presque entendre les rouages de leurs cerveaux se mettre en branle. Le blond fut le premier à oser poser LA question :

« Mais tu es sûr que c'est vraiment possible ?

\- Oui... Peter a fait des recherches. Et Gerard a pu les entendre... »

L'alpha eut comme un sanglot étouffé. Il n'était pas juste que le premier à pouvoir entendre les battements de cœurs de ses enfants soit un animal en mal de vengeance. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver auprès de Stiles.

« Gerard a dit 'tes petits'.

\- Oui...

\- Y'en a plusieurs donc.

\- Apparemment...

\- Combien ?

\- Bon dieu, Scott, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu Stiles, il n'y avait aucun son qui sortait de son ventre... »

Tout le monde se tut une nouvelle fois. Derek aussi se demandait combien de bébés attendait Stiles... Il se demandait si il avait déjà remarqué quelque chose, si il avait tiré ses conclusions, si elles étaient bonnes, comment il le vivait... Il se fit la remarque qu'il avait d'une certaine manière adopté la méthode de réflexion de son homme.

Le son d'une voiture s'approcha d'eux assez rapidement. Scott affirma qu'il s'agissait de la voiture de fonction de John. Avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête près d'eux, Derek ordonna à ses bêtas de se taire sur la grossesse de Stiles. Il voulait lui annoncer la nouvelle personnellement, en tête à tête, de préférence devant une bonne bouteille de whisky et loin de son arme...

« Et aux autres ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir vous empêcher d'en parler aux autres dès que j'aurai le dos tourné. Mais si John l'apprend autrement que par ma bouche, je vous décapite. C'est clair ? »

La menace était beaucoup moins effrayante que voulue. Sans doute du au fait que Derek se tenait lamentablement appuyé contre un arbre... Exactement comme les autres du reste. Et c'est dans cette position que le shérif les trouva tous. Il les aida à s'installer dans la voiture avant de les raccompagner à la maison pendant qu'ils lui racontaient la rencontre.

DSDS

Une certaine routine s'était installée. Gerard apportait tous les jours un plateau plein de nourriture. A Stiles de faire avec jusqu'au lendemain. Il était toujours autant affamé, mais son geôlier lui laissait largement de quoi survivre.

Depuis qu'il avait senti son ventre gigoter la première fois, il s'était presque passé trois semaines. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles il avait eu le temps de réfléchir en long en large et en travers à toutes les éventualités possibles et imaginables.

Et bien sûr, son esprit brillant avait finit par déterminer la solution la plus plausible, bien qu'elle lui paraisse encore complètement improbable. Mais, tous les éléments mis bout à bout le conduisaient toujours au même résultat. Quelque soit le sens dans lequel ils les tordaient pour y arriver.

Il était enceint...

Il y avait cette 'gastro', cette irritabilité, sa libido quelque peu augmentée – en tous cas quand il était encore en présence de Derek – son appétit démesuré, son ventre qui bougeait et enfin dernièrement qui s'arrondissait méchamment. Il ne faisait que se répéter qu'il devait être fou. Mais la seconde d'après, il se rappelait toute ces histoires de loups-garous, Kanima et autres joyeusetés et il se disait que finalement, ce n'était pas si stupide.

Du coup, il avait prit l'habitude de causer à son ventre qui de temps en temps lui 'répondait' d'un coup un peu plus fort que les autres. Ça le rassurait. En plus, ça le rapprochait de Derek d'une certaine manière.

DSDS

Dire que Derek avait eut peur était un euphémisme.

Il avait foutu toute la meute dehors sous prétexte de continuer les recherches de nuits. La véritable raison, c'est qu'il voulait enfin dire la vérité à son beau père. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il repoussait l'échéance. La meute le tannait tous les jours pour qu'il le fasse, mais il avait trop peur de sa réaction.

Et il avait eu raison.

Sur le moment, John avait juste descendu d'un trait son verre d'alcool, le regard dans le vague. Puis il avait voulu se lever pour certainement arpenter nerveusement la pièce. À la place, il s'était écroulé, une main sur la poitrine.

L'alpha avait paniqué à l'idée qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque. En plus, il était sûr que Stiles le tuerait si son père avait un problème pendant qu'il était 'absent'. Mais après quelques minutes, le shérif avait reprit un peu ses esprits. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à boire, lui dans le canapé, Derek sur son fauteuil. Le loup avait veillé à ce que son beau père ne boive pas plus que de raison et l'avait recouvert d'une couverture quand il avait finit par s'endormir.

Il était ensuite monté se coucher et c'est là qu'il se trouvait, écoutant la meute rentrer au bercail. Bredouille à en juger par leur silence. Il se laissa ensuite emporter lentement dans le sommeil. Sommeil qui serait encore une fois peuplé de rêves étranges dans lesquels il retrouvait Stiles pour de tendres étreintes. Depuis quelques temps, ils rêvait également de ses enfants. Dans ses songes, ils étaient trois. Deux garçons et une fille. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir, c'était plutôt comme s'il les ressentait...

Il se réveilla le matin avec l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux deux minutes. Il gardait encore en mémoire la sensation étrange d'être père. Il lui semblait que son cœur se gorgeait d'amour pour eux, alors qu'il ne les avait encore jamais rencontré. Et pire, il était éloigné d'eux et de Stiles depuis près d'un mois...

Il allait se lever quand il éprouva un sentiment d'urgence. Comme un appel déchirant qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il savait que c'était Stiles. Stiles et ses petits qui avaient besoin de lui.

Maintenant.

DSDS

Le matin suivant, Stiles avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était captif depuis trop longtemps et il commençait à ne plus vraiment pouvoir bouger à cause de son ventre. S'il n'essayait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais. Il s'était jeté sur Gerard au moment où celui-ci lui apportait son repas, comptant sur l'effet de surprise. Il n'avait jamais esquissé un geste de rébellion depuis son kidnapping, peut-être que son ravisseur aurait baissé sa garde.

Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide, handicapé par son ventre trop rond. Il fut projeté contre un mur et reçut plusieurs coups violents... Le jeune homme se revit trois ans plus tôt dans la cave de la maison Argent, en train de se faire passer à tabac par la même personne... qui eut cette fois la bonté de ne le frapper qu'au visage.

Pendant que les coups pleuvaient, il se tenait l'abdomen, voulant à tous prix protéger son précieux trésor. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se détacher de ce qu'il se passait. Il s'accrochait à son bébé et au souvenir de Derek en attendant que ça se termine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vieil homme sembla se calmer un peu et le rejeta contre sa couche avec une menace d'avertissement. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'il avait sans doute gâché son unique chance avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, son visage en miettes contre le pseudo oreiller.

DSDS

Derek enfila un tee-shirt en même temps qu'il sortait de sa chambre. Il cogna à toutes les portes avant de descendre dans la cuisine où il tourna en rond jusqu'à ce que Isaac le rejoigne, les yeux encore à moitiés fermés et les cheveux dans un désordre indescriptible.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, commença-t-il alors que Peter faisait également son entrée, depuis que je suis réveillé, j'ai ce... pressentiment disons. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais, c'est Stiles... il m'appelle, je sais qu'il a besoin de moi, maintenant.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais ils ont besoin de moi, je dois aller les retrouver. »

Isaac fourrageait ses cheveux avec ses doigts, pas sûr de tout comprendre.

« Oui, mais ça fait un mois qu'on le cherche Derek...

\- Je sais.

\- Comment tu vas les trouver alors ? »

L'alpha allait répondre qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir les rejoindre s'il se mettait à courir, mais il fut interrompu par son oncle :

« Le lien est activé maintenant.

\- C'est impossible, je ne l'ai toujours pas revendiqué...

\- Je sais. Mais apparemment tes enfants sont assez grands dorénavant. Et ça implique l'activation du lien. Pour toi, pour lui et pour eux.

\- J'ignorais cette partie de l'histoire. Si tu le savais depuis le début, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Le bêta lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui donner de faux espoirs. De plus, il n'avait jamais pu constater ce fait de ses yeux et n'en savait que ce qu'on lui en avait dit plusieurs années en arrière. Avant ce jour, il n'était pas certain que le lien se déclencherait, de même, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ce ne serait pas trop tard. Il ne voulait juste pas que Derek se rattache à cette idée désespérée.

Son neveu balaya son aveu d'un mouvement de bras.

« Il faut que j'y aille...

\- Attend Derek, on ne sait pas où ça va nous mener. Et il faut appeler les autres. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde. Tu l'as vu comme nous, Gerard est plus fort que nous. Même dans sa forme humaine, il nous a maîtrisés facilement. On a besoin d'un plan... »

L'alpha savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais l'appel à l'intérieur de son cœur était trop fort. Il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner et acquiesça. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait accepter de rester ici à ne rien faire, mais il pouvait résister encore un moment.

« Dans ce cas, appelle Scott, Pete, charge toi de prévenir Lydia et Jackson. Ensuite, il faut que vous contactiez Allison. Qu'elle vienne avec son père. Je me charge de réveiller John. Je dois aussi parler avec Deaton. J'ai besoin qu'il se tienne disponible pour Stiles pour si... quand on le ramènera. »

Ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait la force qui l'attirait à l'extérieur de la maison, il alla doucement secouer le shérif qui dormait encore dans le canapé du salon. Il lui résuma la situation en quelques mots, le convainquant ensuite que Isaac avait raison... Ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide possible. Il prit ensuite son téléphone et composa le numéro du vétérinaire. Une nouvelle fois, il récapitula brièvement les événements.

« Vous êtes au manoir ?

-Oui.

-J'arrive. Je préviens Olivia (NdA : Quand j'ai écrit cette fic, on connaissait pas le nom de Mlle Morell. Maintenant, on sait que c'est Marin, mais j'ai pas eu envie de changer et j'ai gardé donc Olivia), on va vous aider.

En moins d'une heure, la meute au complet était là, les quelques autres personnes concernées aussi. Chris avait demandé à quelques uns de ses hommes de l'accompagner, mais ils étaient restés en dehors de la maison, pas très à l'aise à l'idée de pénétrer la tanière d'un loup.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord quant à la marche à suivre. Il fut finalement décidé que Derek irait repérer les lieux à distance accompagné de Chris Argent et de Deaton qui avait les moyens de dissimuler leur présence au Kanima au moins pour quelques minutes.

L'expédition fut un calvaire pour l'Alpha. Il savait que son compagnon était tout près, bien qu'il ne soit pas capable de le sentir et ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre était une véritable torture pour lui. Il aurait au moins voulu lui signaler sa présence, le rassurer en lui disant qu'il allait venir pour lui. Mais il avait conscience que ça aurait compromis toute l'opération de sauvetage. Ils avaient un avantage sur Gerard, celui-ci ignorait que le lien venait de se mettre en place. Il se croyait toujours aussi bien caché et révéler sa présence à Stiles risquait d'éveiller les soupçons de son ravisseur.

Une fois de retour au manoir, un plan fut mis en place. La priorité était de faire sortir Stiles de sa prison, de préférence sain et sauf. Les autres objectifs étaient de tuer Gerard et de rentrer tous à la maison, avec le moins de pertes possibles.

Les loups seraient en première ligne, soutenus par les armes à longue distance des chasseurs. Le shérif serait équipé lui aussi d'un fusil à longue visée et couvrirait la voiture dans laquelle Lydia, Deaton et Olivia attendraient Stiles avant de démarrer au plus vite pour aller se mettre à l'abri.

Comme le sauvetage devait se passer de nuit, chacun prit le reste de la journée pour se reposer et se préparer à l'attaque.

Isaac prit Scott à part. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis un mois, mais n'avaient toujours pas osé franchir le pas. Pourtant, cette fois le blond en avait assez de faire semblant. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils risquaient de ne pas tous rentrer de cette bataille et il voulait être honnête.

Ils s'isolèrent dans la chambre du jeune Lahey. Celui-ci plaqua le co-capitaine de crosse contre la porte de sa chambre et déposa ses lèvres sur celles en face de lui. Délicatement. Chastement. Il savoura quelques secondes ce délicieux touché avant de s'écarter légèrement. Il plongea ses prunelles bleues dans les iris chocolat.

L'autre loup lui sourit. Un sourire tendre. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Je t'aime, Scott.

\- Je t'aime ! »

Après un nouveau regard appuyé, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Ils se reposeraient plus tard finalement.

DSDS

En reprenant connaissance, Stiles s'attendait à souffrir le martyr. Il osait à peine monter ses mains au niveau de son visage. Mais il eut soudain conscience qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. En tous cas, pas vers le haut de son corps. Son abdomen par contre se contractait bizarrement. Il devait faire nuit depuis un moment déjà, parce qu'il faisait très sombre dans sa cellule. À tâtons, il retrouva une bouteille d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite. Il s'installa ensuite en position demi assise et commença à respirer comme il l'avait déjà vu dans les films ou dans la vidéo qu'on leur avait passé à l'école durant le cours d'éducation sexuelle. Il fit le 'petit chien' de manière instinctive, parce que ça faisait diminuer la douleur dans son ventre et aussi parce que ça hyper-oxygénait son cerveau et donc ça le calmait un peu de l'angoisse naissante.

Il avait accepté assez facilement le fait d'avoir un bébé. Mais il avait soigneusement évité de trop penser au moyen de le faire sortir de là le moment venu. Il se doutait que Deaton pourrait l'aider si il arrivait à s'échapper, ou si quelqu'un réussissait à le sauver. Mais pour le moment, il était coincé ici, sans aucune aide. Il ne souffrait pas énormément pour l'instant et à vrai dire il espérait que ce serait juste un avertissement de son corps pour avoir voulu jouer les cascadeurs.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, le caressant doucement en prononçant des mots doux à l'attention de son habitant.

« C'est trop vite bébé. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment quand tu es supposé arriver. Mais tu vois, j'ai besoin de ton autre papa pour te faire sortir d'ici... Je n'ai pas sa capacité de guérir si tu décidais de naître en t'aidant de tes dents et de tes griffes. Oh... je crois que j'aurai jamais du lire Twillight... Tiens, en parlant de guérison, c'est toi qui a soigné mon visage ? La dernière fois que j'ai pris une trempe comme celle-là, il a fallu des jours pour que les traces disparaissent. »

Parler le rassurait. Petit à petit d'ailleurs, son anxiété disparut et les douleurs de son ventre s'atténuèrent. En fait, il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il avait l'impression que Derek était tout près de lui. Et qu'il s'approchait encore davantage. Il se demandait par quel miracle c'était possible quand il lui sembla percevoir un son étouffé derrière la porte. Il se redressa, un peu inquiet de ce qui pourrait se trouver derrière. Gerard n'essayait jamais d'être discret et il ne venait jamais la nuit.

Stiles s'était accroupi derrière la faible barrière que représentait sa couche. Il resserra le poing autour de sa fourchette en plastique. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ferait une piètre défense, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Soudain, la clenche tomba et la porte grinça légèrement sur ses gongs en s'ouvrant. Le jeune homme tenta un regard, mais il faisait toujours aussi noir et il ne put rien voir d'autre que la nuit. Il perçut par contre un murmure...

Son prénom...

DSDS

Verdict ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le chapitre suivant de ma fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Isa : Au non surtout pas les tuer ! L'arrivée des petits, pas tout de suite ! Mais les retrouvailles c'est pour maintenant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review !

Lilo-ange : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

Chapitre 5

Derek trépignait. Littéralement.

Il avait attendu plus ou moins patiemment que la journée se passe. Mais maintenant qu'il était si proche de son amant, il lui devenait difficile de se retenir de se jeter dans l'arène. La main de Peter posée son épaule lui rappelait qu'il leur fallait attendre encore. Ils allaient arriver dans les heures les plus profondes de la nuit et même Gerard devait dormir de temps en temps.

Après quelques minutes, Jackson, qui était en éclaireur, leur envoya le signal du départ. L'alpha se précipita en avant, comme tiré vers l'intérieur de cet entrepôt. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel. L'attraction était devenue presque insupportable. Il se faufilait le plus discrètement possible dans la noirceur de la nuit, dirigeant la recherche vers le sous-sol.

Il y eut deux enfilades de couloirs avant qu'ils ne tombent sur une porte très lourde, verrouillée, derrière laquelle se trouvait son homme. Il le sentait, il était juste là et il lui était intolérable de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre immédiatement. Il trafiqua un moment la poignée, tachant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« Tu as conscience qu'une fois entrés, nous ne pourrons peut-être plus ressortir ?

\- Bien sûr, mais si je dois mourir, je préfère que ce soit en essayant de le sauver…

\- Évidemment. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Son amant était là, tout près. Il entendait battre son cœur, trop vite. Il avait peur. Il entendait également trois autres battements. Plus faibles, mais un peu plus rapides. L'espace d'un instant, il fut submergé par une bouffée de tendresse et d'amour, il avait envie de se précipiter en avant. Mais son compagnon était mort de peur et il devait le rassurer en premier lieu. Sa vision de loup lui permettait de le voir, recroquevillé derrière son lit de fortune, il fit un pas vers lui et l'appela doucement.

« Stiles… »

Un genre de hoquet lui répondit. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que finalement la voix chuchotée du jeune homme lui réponde :

« Derek ?

\- Oui… »

Cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas plus et se précipita en avant. Il contourna facilement la couche et se pencha vers son homme, impatient de poser à nouveau ses mains sur lui. Il hésita presque, de peur de découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve, puis laissa finalement sa main se poser sur sa joue. Il entendait derrière lui les autres loups entrer dans la pièce. Ils murmuraient nerveusement. Leur seul souhait était de prendre Stiles et de partir le plus vite possible de cette salle aussi reculée et isolée que possible… Un trou à rat, un piège…

L'alpha, lui, avait enroulé ses bras autour du corps de Stiles. Il découvrait une nouvelle silhouette qui lui sembla fragile. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le serrer trop fort, bien que ça lui demandât un effort surhumain. Il lui toucha ensuite les épaules, le dos, les fesses et les jambes à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. Il prit ensuite son visage en coupe et l'observa une longue minute. Il lui sembla trouver une trace plus foncée sur la joue gauche, mais qui paraissait déjà quasiment guérie. N'y tenant plus, il pencha son visage sur celui de Stiles et déposa un baiser désespéré sur ses lèvres.

Il sécha les larmes qui lui coulèrent sur les doigts et l'embrassa encore. Il aurait du se lever, emporter son précieux fardeau et partir, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vu, pas parlé, pas touché depuis plus d'un mois… Alors il laissa encore sa bouche redécouvrir celle de son amant quelques instants de plus. Ensuite, ses paumes se dirigèrent vers ses bras, son torse et enfin son ventre. Les occupants de celui-ci eurent une réaction presque euphorique ce qui les surprit tous les deux.

Stiles haleta en enroulant ses bras autour du corps de Derek, c'était si bon de le retrouver. Il savait que tout irait bien à présent. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Son cœur manqua un battement quand le nez de son loup vint se loger dans son cou. Il pouvait le sentir inspirer profondément et il ferma les yeux.

« Désolé de vous interrompre les gars, mais faut vraiment qu'on y aille… »

L'alpha grogna mais se redressa tout de même, son amant dans les bras. Il le cala le plus confortablement possible et ordonna le repli.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment pensé que je vous laisserai partir n'est-ce pas ? »

Non, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Pas stupides non plus. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Peter était resté en arrière, ainsi que les chasseurs. Gerard eut tôt fait d'immobiliser Isaac et Jackson tandis qu'il rendit à Scott la monnaie de sa pièce en le faisant voltiger au travers de la cellule. Le jeune loup perdit connaissance laissant Derek seul avec son amant. En quelques secondes, il fut immobilisé également, se sentant encore plus impuissant qu'habituellement. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, il vit Gerard changer. Celui-ci grandit de plusieurs centimètres tandis que ses dents et ses ongles s'allongeaient. Sa peau prit une teinte gris-vert et se couvrit d'écailles alors que deux ailes membraneuses lui poussèrent dans le dos.

Stiles était pétrifié d'horreur, tenant Derek contre lui. Il rapprocha la main griffue du loup de sa cuisse pour qu'il puisse se blesser et activer le processus de guérison. Il le suppliait de se remettre vite à bouger. Il tenta de reculer et de traîner son homme avec lui quand le Kanima s'approcha de lui.

Mais rien n'y fit. Il fut soulevé par le col du tee-shirt et décolla de plusieurs centimètres. La voix du métamorphe s'éleva, comme sortie d'outre tombe quand il s'adressa à l'alpha :

« C'est maintenant que ton vrai cauchemar commence… Tu es arrivé trop tôt pour que tes bâtards veuillent sortir tous seuls, alors je vais les y aider un peu !

\- LES ? »

Gerard n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer au gamin qu'il portait trois chiots. Il aurait bien le temps de les compter quand il les sortirait de lui un par un. Il posa sa main sur le menton de Stiles et fit tourner son visage à droite et à gauche, un peu déçu de ne quasiment plus y trouver une trace. Le jeune homme le regardait avec un mélange de peur et de rébellion qui l'amusa.

D'un geste lent, il souleva Stiles encore plus haut, mettant presque son visage à hauteur de son ventre. Il s'amusa à déchirer le tee-shirt juste au dessus de la bosse et de le fendre jusqu'en bas.

« Entend ça, Derek… Tes enfants sont juste là. »

Il s'apprêtait à transpercer la peau tendue de Stiles quand il fut coupé par le hurlement du loup-garou qui déchira la nuit. Il dévia son attention sur lui un instant et fut plus que surpris de le découvrir déjà debout, mobile et dans sa forme complète d'alpha.

« Tu viens de me permettre de trouver mon nouveau point d'ancrage, Vieillard… bien plus fort, bien plus important, bien plus solide que le précédent. Et tu viens de me mettre très en colère ! »

Surpris, le Kanima relâcha sa proie et se lança contre le loup. Un combat féroce s'engagea alors que Scott reprenait connaissance et que Peter et les Argent pénétraient dans la pièce, alertés par le hurlement. Scott se précipita vers Stiles et le serra contre lui. Il l'attira ensuite vers Isaac et lui planta les griffes dans le bras et répéta l'opération sur Jackson. Avec un dernier regard pour son amant, puis pour la bataille qui faisait rage, il entraîna Stiles dans les corridors, pressé de le mettre enfin à l'abri. Celui-ci se fâcha un moment. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Derek en arrière. Ils repartiraient les deux, ou ils ne repartiraient pas. Mais le loup ne lui laissa pas le choix. L'alpha n'avait pas besoin de lui et encore moins de distraction. Il avait besoin que sa concentration soit uniquement tournée vers le combat. McCall tira après lui son ami qui semblait s'être résigné et qui le suivit sans rechigner.

« C'est moi, annonça-t-il en sortant de l'entrepôt, pour éviter de se prendre une balle. »

Les jambes de son ami le lâchèrent, alors il le porta jusqu'à la voiture où il le déposa dans les bras du shérif. Il attendit qu'ils soient montés dans la voiture aux côtés de Lydia, Deaton et Olivia et que celle-ci démarre avant de retourner dans la cellule.

DSDS

La voiture filait à toute allure dans les rues de Beacon Hills. John tenait son fils qui semblait encore sous le choc de ce sauvetage nocturne contre lui. Il le serrait aussi fort que possible sans risquer de le blesser.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda son fils et il eut comme un sanglot.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

\- J'ai déjà connu mieux. »

Le shérif eut un regard pour le ventre de Stiles. Il se sentit étrange en le voyant. A la fois apeuré et content. Il allait être grand-père après tout… Il y déposa une main, ce qui détendit considérablement son fils.

« Tu te rends compte Papa…

\- Difficilement, Fils… »

Il vit que Stiles luttait dans ses bras contre le sommeil.

« Laisse-toi aller maintenant. Dors tranquille. Je veille sur toi. »

Il s'endormit dans les bras de son père, soulagé d'être enfin sorti de sa prison...

DSDS

Quand Scott revint dans la cellule de son ami, il y retrouva l'alpha en train d'en finir définitivement avec le Kanima. Isaac et Jackson le regardaient faire avec une sorte de fascination tandis que Chris gisait, immobile dans l'étreinte de sa fille. Peter se tenait prêt à venir en aide à son neveu, le cas échéant.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que Gerard revienne à sa forme humaine et meurt en crachant un peu de sang. Derek s'assura qu'il reste mort en mettant son corps en pièces. Il allumerait un feu plus tard. Chris ne put empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir et ferma les yeux. Cet homme était son père. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de gérer la mort de sa fille et qu'il avait perdu la tête qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Allison serra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

La suite des événements n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être racontée. Une partie des loups faisaient ce qu'il avaient à faire avec le corps de Gerard tandis que les autres s'occupaient de sortir son fils. Celui-ci fut installé dans une voiture et raccompagné chez lui par ses hommes en compagnie de sa fille. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre le manoir Hale. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

Le reste de la meute rentra à la maison. Ils étaient tous impatients de retrouver Stiles. De s'assurer qu'il allait bien, Derek surtout, qui courut plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru.

Il arriva chez lui à bout de souffle et trouva son compagnon couché sur un lit médical dans une chambre du rez de chaussée. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés. Il se pencha sur lui, calant son nez dans le creux de son cou, là où battait calmement la carotide. Il y resta un long moment, ayant à peine conscience de la présence de son beau-père dans un fauteuil tout proche.

Il finit par se redresser pour poser doucement une main sur le ventre rond de Stiles. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, un mouvement euphorique lui répondit à l'intérieur. Il se plaisait à se dire que ses enfants le saluaient à leur manière.

Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et se retourna pour chercher un endroit où s'installer. Son regard croisa celui de John qui lui fit un signe de la main pour lui désigner un fauteuil.

« On se doutait que tu ne voudrais pas le quitter non plus. »

Derek le remercia en pressant sa main contre l'avant-bras du shérif. Il s'installa près du lit de Stiles et prit ses doigts entre les siens. Il s'adossa contre son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements réguliers du cœur de son compagnon. En parallèle, il entendait aussi le rythme, plus rapide, de ses petits. Il était à deux doigts de s'endormir...

Mais il fut interrompu par un grattement contre le bois de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement et laissa passer Grumpy qui sauta sur le lit et vint se blottir contre son maître en ronronnant. Il fut suivi de près par Scott et le reste de la meute qui souhaitaient eux aussi prendre des nouvelles de leur ami.

McCall resta un long moment avec la paume posée contre le front de son frère de cœur. Tout près de lui se tenait Isaac qui le serrait doucement dans ses bras. Éparpillés dans la pièce, Peter, Deaton, Jackson, Olivia, et même Melissa observaient en silence l'ancien captif.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lydia vint chercher tout le monde. Elle avait préparé des boissons et des biscuits pour un peu de réconfort. Derek et John refusèrent de quitter le chevet de Stiles, alors elle leur apporta à chacun un café bien chaud et une assiette pleine de douceur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le calme revint dans la maison. L'alpha supposait que les autres étaient partis se coucher... Ils l'avaient tous bien mérité. Il put aussi d'ailleurs constater que son beau-père avait fini par se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée, à en juger par le léger ronflement qui émanait de son fauteuil.

DSDS

A suivre !

Un petit commentaire ?

Bizz


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Derek se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi à son tour. Son premier reflex fut se tourner vers Stiles, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il n'avait pas rêvé en effet, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait sorti du sommeil en se redressant dans son lit. Le jeune homme était assis les jambes pendantes au bord de son lit. Il avait les mains posées sur son ventre et l'observait avec tendresse. Et aussi avec crainte. Pendant la nuit, Gerard lui avait dit qu'il avait là dedans trois enfants en train de grandir...

« Hey Bébé, ça va ? »

Stiles eut un énorme sursaut et faillit tomber de son lit. Il ne dut le rétablissement de son équilibre qu'à son compagnon et à ses réflexes lupins. Son visage se fendit ensuite d'un sourire plus grand que Derek n'avait jamais vu. Il se blottit dans les bras de son homme, trop impatient de retrouver toutes les sensations qu'il était capable de faire naître en lui.

« T'es enfin réveillé ! lui dit-il en calant son visage contre le torse de Derek

\- Je dors depuis longtemps ?

\- Je sais pas depuis quand tu dors, mais je sais qu'il est bientôt cinq heure... du soir.

\- Tout ce temps perdu...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon loup, on a toute la vie devant nous maintenant. Bien dormi ?

\- Hum... »

L'alpha cala son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles et le serra un peu plus fort. Il ne put empêcher une légère grimace. Son odeur était un mélange de la sienne, celle de Scott et de Gerard, plus un peu de sueur, une trace de renfermé, une once de sang et d'autres choses qu'il ne préférait pas identifier.

« J'imagine que je pue... Tu sais, Gerard me donnait chaque jour une bassine d'eau tiède, un gant de toilette douteux et un bout de savon rance. J'ai pas pris de douche depuis un mois...

\- C'est pas que tu sentes mauvais, c'est juste pas ton odeur normale. C'est... un peu dérangeant.

\- Bah tu sais, je tuerai pour un bon bain, un vrai shampoing, des bulles, de l'eau bien chaude et peut-être un petit canard en plastique...

\- Allons-y. Il ne va manquer que le jouet... »

Stiles rit un peu. Mais aucun des deux ne fit un geste. Ils savouraient le bonheur d'être collés l'un à l'autre. Le plus jeune avait son oreille plaquée contre le torse de son homme. Il écoutait son cœur, les yeux clos. Son ventre l'encombrait un peu. Mais au moins maintenant, il n'était plus seul pour gérer sa grossesse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek amorça un mouvement. Il fallait bien qu'ils se décident à bouger un peu. Il porta presque son compagnon jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser puisque Stiles avait été installé en bas, mais il y trouverait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Il déposa son fardeau sur une chaise et l'aida à se déshabiller avant de l'installer dans la baignoire encore vide. Stiles frissonna un peu avant de se décontracter quand l'eau chaude lui coula sur le corps. Il observa un moment son amant verser des sels autour de lui avant de fermer les yeux. Il aurait presque pu dire qu'il nageait en plein bonheur. En tous cas, cela faisait bien un mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit des sons froissés de vêtements qui se retrouvent entassés sur le sol avant de sentir Derek se couler contre lui, dans son dos.

Il se cala avec bonheur dans ses bras, déposant sa tête contre une clavicule. Il laissa les mains de son homme, recouvertes de savon, le frotter un peu partout et savoura le plaisir de les retrouver sur son corps. Ce voyage mousseux commença sur ses épaules qui furent massées un moment, puis descendit un peu plus bas, sur ses bras un peu amaigris. Derek profitait de ce moment pour effectuer sur son compagnon un chek-up complet. Ses paumes se glissèrent ensuite sur le torse un peu creusé au niveau des côtes. Il retint un grognement indigné. De là, ses doigts continuèrent leur chemin sur les hanches et sur le haut des cuisses qu'il nettoya consciencieusement également. Stiles ronronnait presque entre ses bras.

Quand Derek posa ses mains sur le ventre rebondit, le plus jeune ne put retenir un sursaut. C'était une sensation un peu étrange. Jusqu'à présent, personne à part lui n'avait touché son abdomen depuis qu'il était enceint. Il se rappelait vaguement de son amant le tripotant partout quand il l'avait enfin retrouvé, mais il était dans un état second à ce moment-là.

A présent, il était bien conscient de ce qu'il se passait et sa respiration s'accéléra un peu. Il déposa ses paumes sur les mains de son homme, suivant le délicat mouvement qu'il avait amorcé pour le laver. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait plus d'une caresse, mais il ne l'en apprécia que davantage.

« Alors comme ça, ils sont trois là-dedans ?

\- Oui...

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir avec certitude ? Vous pouvez les entendre ?

\- Oui. Même maintenant que ton ventre est complètement sous l'eau, je distingue très clairement trois battements. »

Stiles médita un moment ces paroles. Il était plutôt heureux que Gerard ne lui ait rien dit. Il aurait certainement paniqué si il avait appris ça alors qu'il était encore seul et enfermé dans une pièce lugubre.

« Comment t'as su où me trouver ? Et pourquoi t'as pas eu l'air surpris de me retrouver avec une montgolfière à la place de l'estomac ? Vous avez bien fait attention à mon père ? Est-ce que Scott sort avec Isaac ? Est-ce que tu sais quand les bébés doivent naître ? Je t'ai beaucoup manqué ? Il a fait quel temps pendant que j'étais enfermé ? T'as une idée de comment on va les faire sortir de là ? J'ai bien pensé à une voie naturelle, mais j'avoue que ça me fait carrément flipper...

\- Stiles, la ferme... »

Ils échangèrent un petit rire, heureux de retrouver une certaine routine. Derek comprenait l'inquiétude de son compagnon. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que celui-ci avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Tout seul. Et il avait du se poser des centaines de questions. Surtout qu'il n'avait alors que ça à faire, enfermé dans sa cave miteuse.

« Quelle était ta première question déjà ?

\- Comment t'as su où me trouver ?

\- C'était rhétorique... bref. Je vais répondre d'abord à la deuxième en fait. Je n'ai pas été surpris, parce que je le savais. En fait, c'est Peter qui s'en est rendu compte. Il m'en a parlé le soir avant que tu sois enlevé... Mais il devait encore faire quelques recherches, on voulait être sûrs avant de t'en parler... Et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu te retrouver. »

En disant cela, il pressa un peu plus fort ses mains contre le ventre de son amant.

« Comment ça ?

\- Le lien a été activé quand nos bébés ont été assez grands. Ils vivraient si ils devaient naître maintenant. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui... Enfin, sauf cette histoire de lien. »

Derek soupira un peu. Il faudrait bien qu'ils aient cette conversation un jour. Mais il aurait préféré qu'elle vienne dans d'autres circonstances.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais les loups-garous sont monogames. En tous cas, dès le moment où ils rencontrent... disons, LA personne. Cette personne devient la seule et unique. En général, le loup revendique très rapidement cette personne qui devient alors sa compagne, ou son compagnon.

\- Tu ne m'as pas revendiqué.

\- Avant que tu commences à flipper, laisse moi finir, ok ? »

Stiles acquiesça, mais ne put s'empêcher de paniquer quand même... Ils étaient ensembles depuis trois ans...

« Une fois que le loup a revendiqué sa compagne, un lien se crée qui les unis. C'est très fort. Ils sont capables de savoir quand l'autre est en danger par exemple. Même si ils sont séparés. Si je ne t'ai jamais revendiqué jusqu'à présent, c'est que c'est un engagement très important. J'aurai voulu te laisser le temps de finir tes études et faire les choses bien. C'est un peu comme un mariage, avec aucun retour en arrière possible. Je souhaitais te faire ma demande, si on peut dire et tout t'expliquer pour que tu acceptes en connaissance de cause.

\- Oh... »

Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement dans l'étreinte de son amant et l'embrassa doucement, du bout des lèvres.

« Et puis, tu es tombé enceint. Et tu m'as été enlevé. Nos corps s'étaient déjà reconnus comme compagnons, sinon, tu n'aurais jamais pu attendre ces bébés. Et c'est eux qui en grandissant ont instauré le lien. Tu es MON compagnon. Pour toujours. Et tu n'as même plus ton mot à dire. »

Cette fois, il fit un demi tour complet pour se retrouver à genoux entre les jambes de Derek.

« Tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait me poser un problème ?

\- Apparemment pas ! »

Stiles se pencha contre son homme pour l'embrasser plus sauvagement. Il voulait lui faire comprendre par ce baiser que rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que de partager sa vie avec lui. Il le serra fort contre lui, ravi de se savoir dorénavant uni à la personne la plus extraordinaire du monde à ses yeux.

« Si on sortait de là maintenant pour répondre à tes autres questions. L'eau commence à être froide... »

Il se laissa porter en dehors de la baignoire et envelopper dans un peignoir tout chaud avant de retourner dans la chambre. Là, ils découvrirent un plateau plein de nourriture diverse. Apparemment, la meute voulait leur laisser le temps de discuter. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Scott pestait contre Peter et Lydia qui lui interdisaient d'aller voir son pote.

Derek haussa la voix pour grogner un merci que tous les loups de la maison ne pourraient qu'entendre. Il s'installa près de Stiles, à la petite table, installée là à leur intention. Et il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il mourait de faim. Les premiers coups de fourchettes se passèrent dans le silence. Mais très vite, l'hyperactif recommença à s'agiter et l'alpha reprit le court de ses réponses.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu voulais dire par « vous avez fait attention à mon père », mais nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions compte tenu de notre inquiétude à tous. Je l'ai vu tous les jours. Ici ou chez lui. Et j'ai essayé de veiller à ce qu'il ne boive pas plus que de raison...

\- Merci !

\- Quant à Scott et Isaac, en effet, ils sortent ensemble. Mais comment peux tu le savoir ?

\- Je les ai vu deux fois aujourd'hui pendant que tu dormais. Toujours collés ensemble. Et puis, ils se tournaient autour déjà avant que je parte.

\- Ah... »

Stiles ne put retenir un rire. Son homme n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un d'observateur... Dans le même temps, il écarta son assiette dans laquelle il restait un petit reste d'omelette et de pâtes pour se jeter sur un morceau de fondant au chocolat. Il écoutait Derek lui expliquer le merveilleux temps ensoleillé qu'il avait manqué pendant sa captivité quand celui-ci se figea, le fixant presque avec avidité. Il le vit se pencher vers lui, captivé par ses yeux qui ne quittaient pas le coin de sa bouche. Il vit ensuite un indécent bout de langue sortir pour venir se poser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Son loup venait de laper un bout de chocolat. Il eut beaucoup de peine à déglutir et à reprendre son souffle. Pour se redonner une contenance, il fit glisser sa main sur son abdomen en regardant ailleurs.

Derek eut un peu de mal à se reprendre lui aussi...

« Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué...

\- Oh... Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas eu une seule minute pendant tout ce temps où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Et à eux, ajouta-t-il en caressant tendrement le ventre dans lequel grandissaient ses enfants. »

Le _parturient_ se leva lentement et prit la main de son compagnon, puisqu'il pouvait désormais l'appeler ainsi et l'attira jusqu'au fauteuil dans lequel il le poussa. Derek prit place tandis que Stiles retournait chercher un morceau de fondant avant de s'installer tout simplement sur lui, les jambes par dessus l'accoudoir. Il se cala dans les bras de son homme tout en grignotant son gâteau. Il attendait la suite.

« Je ne sais pas exactement quand nos bébés doivent naître. Il doit rester environ un mois. Mais ce serait pour une grossesse simple. Avec trois enfants... Personne ne peut être sûr. Mais Peter, Deaton et Olivia sont plutôt d'accord par rapport au terme.

\- Un mois...

\- Oui. Peut-être un peu moins.

\- Ça nous laisse peu de temps pour leur préparer une chambre.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? Sérieusement ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. En fait, il essayait de concentrer son esprit sur des choses concrètes et connues et non douloureuses...

« Disons que c'est la moins inquiétante de mes inquiétudes ! »

Derek le serra plus fort après s'être débarrassé de l'assiette vide.

« Ça va aller Bébé ! On va tout faire pour que la naissance se passe pour le mieux...

\- Oui... d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

\- Arrête de te faire des films veux-tu. Quand le moment sera venu, Olivia te fera une césarienne.

\- Pourquoi pas Deaton ?

\- Apparemment, c'est dans ses compétences.

\- Ah. »

L'alpha mit une nouvelle fois sa grande main sur le ventre de son amant. Il pouvait le sentir bouger au rythme de ses enfants et ça le gonflait de joie. Il se perdit un moment dans les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs, repensant aux rêves qu'il avait l'habitude de faire depuis quelques jours. Puis, un raté dans le cœur de Stiles le ramena à la réalité.

« A quelle stupidité peux-tu bien être encore en train de penser ?

\- Ils ont prévu de m'endormir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Voilà... qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu penses vraiment que je les laisserais t'ouvrir le ventre à vif ?

\- J'imagine que non... Mais j'avais besoin de demander ! Ce sera une anesthésie générale ?

\- Aucune idée. Faudra lui poser la question. Ce n'était pas ma priorité de savoir ce genre de chose. Je voulais surtout te trouver... »

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de son homme et l'embrassa avec passion, puis avec tendresse. Il avait été touché par la faiblesse dans sa voix. Si il s'écoutait, il ne le quitterait plus jamais. Pas même pour quelques secondes. Il resterait collé à lui, comme à ce moment-là pour toujours... Ils gardèrent cette position pour de longues minutes, savourant juste leur présence. Puis l'hyperactif ne put empêcher une autre question de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Si ils avaient voulu sortir avant que tu m'aies trouvé. Si j'avais été seul à ce moment-là... comment...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir, Bébé. Et c'est pour ça que des gens comme Olivia sont formés. Même pour les femmes, un accouchement traditionnel est souvent trop long. C'est très rare qu'elles arrivent à accoucher naturellement...

\- Est-ce que mes bébés vont naître avec deux belles rangées de dents pointues ? »

Derek ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Bien sûr que non ! Par contre... Ils peuvent avoir des griffes très pointues ! »

Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout son homme. Celui-ci s'imaginait déjà complètement lacéré par ses propres enfants alors qu'il leur donnerait le bain, ou lorsqu'il les nourrirait...

« Seulement au moment de la naissance... qui arrive souvent lors de la pleine lune...

\- Oh... ceci explique cela.

\- Oui et non... Pendant les premières années, ils ne pourront pas se transformer. Ils ressentiront les effets de la pleine lune, mais ça ne les affectera pas physiquement.

\- Oh... à quel âge ils commenceront alors ?

\- Ça dépend... quand leur loup et leur corps estimeront qu'ils seront en mesure de se contrôler. »

La conversation dura encore un moment avant qu'ils ne se décident enfin à quitter un peu la chambre pour rejoindre les membres de la meute encore présents à cette heure avancée de la soirée.

DSDS


	8. Chapitre 7

Oui, je sais, j'ai laaargement dépassé mes habituels délais de postage, mais honnêtement, le boulot est vraiment difficile en ce moment et je suis... crevée... vivement les vacances !

J'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !

Si j'ai plein de reviews, je tâcherai de poster un autre chapitre pendant le w-e ou lundi. XD

Isa : merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que tu aimes, voici la suite en espérant que tu apprécieras aussi.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

DSDS

Chapitre 7

Ils furent accueillis par Scott, Isaac et le shérif en pleine contemplation d'une émission sans intérêt en sirotant une bière. Stiles peinait à se déplacer ; traîner son ventre commençait à devenir difficile. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, surtout que son homme le tenait fermement contre lui, un bras possessif passé autour de sa taille.

Son père l'observait, attentif au moindre problème tandis que son meilleur ami lui tournait autour sans arrêt. Pour une fois, c'est Scott qui faisait preuve d'un débit de parole très _Stilinskien_. Au bout d'un moment à tourner autour du pot, il osa enfin – sans quitter l'alpha des yeux – poser la question qui le taraudait :

« Je peux toucher ? »

L'hyperactif s'empressa d'acquiescer, tandis que Derek donna son accord avec un sourire chaleureux, quoiqu'un peu crispé. Sans attendre davantage, le jeune loup avança sa main et la déposa délicatement sur le ventre rebondi. Il fut surpris du mouvement sous sa paume. D'ailleurs, il la retira vivement juste avant de la reposer avec un encouragement amusé de son pote.

Au bout d'une minute, Derek décréta que son compagnon était fatigué. Il s'approcha de son fauteuil – dans lequel personne à part lui n'osait s'asseoir – et s'y laissa choir en entraînant Stiles. Il le prit au creux de ses bras, dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Scott allait s'éloigner, un peu triste, mais l'alpha le rappela :

« Ce n'était pas une manière détournée de te demander d'enlever ta main, je te l'aurais simplement dis. Stiles a juste vraiment besoin de repos.

\- Merci !

\- Je peux aussi ? interrogea finalement Isaac. »

Stiles sentit son homme se tendre, mais le réconforta d'un regard tendre. Il comprenait le côté très possessif du loup, mais Derek devait faire des efforts. Après tout, Scott était son meilleur ami et Isaac le compagnon de celui-ci. En plus, il était son premier Béta. Le plus âgé resserra juste une peu plus ses bras autour de son amant avant de lancer un sourire qui se voulait léger.

Les deux jeunes s'amusèrent un moment du ventre rond de leur ami tout en se projetant déjà en train de pouponner. Ils passèrent un long moment à imaginer des combinaisons plus ou moins réalistes entre les deux physiques des papas.

« S'ils ressemblent à Derek, ils seront absolument parfaits. Dans le cas contraire, ça ne m'empêchera pas de les aimer à la folie. »

Celui-ci grogna sans même prendre la peine de relever la stupidité de ce que venait d'affirmer son petit-ami. Il ajouta simplement pour clore la conversation :

« Ils seront parfaits. Point.

\- Je sais... »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Isaac et Scott prirent congé. Ils avaient aussi besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls et de dormir.

Le shérif resta encore un moment. Ils discutaient tranquillement, mais Derek sentit qu'il devait leur accorder un peu de solitude. Il se leva en soulevant Stiles dans ses bras. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le canapé, près de son père et quitta le salon :

« Je vais nous chercher un truc à boire ! »

John resta silencieux un moment. Puis il finit par se pencher sur son fils pour l'enlacer.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi !

\- Je suis là maintenant, Papa.

\- Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas encore... hors de danger, à proprement parler... »

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il serra juste son père un peu plus fort avant de s'écarter et de lui saisir les deux poignets. Il dirigea les paumes vers son abdomen.

« Tout va bien se passer, Papa. Bientôt, notre famille comptera trois membres de plus.

\- Je te l'ai jamais dis Fils, mais ta mère aurait adoré Derek. Quand j'ai découvert votre relation, penser à sa réaction à elle m'a aidé. Elle avait cette faculté de trouver le meilleur en chaque personne. Elle savait s'entourer de gens biens. Tu tiens ça d'elle. C'est ce qui m'a rassuré. Ça m'a permis de me rendre compte que tu n'étais plus juste ce gamin hyperactif et immature que tu restais à mes yeux. Je me suis aperçu à ce moment-là que tu avais grandi. Tu n'étais plus mon petit garçon. Mais tu restais mon fils. Mon fils unique avec le don de faire ressortir de chacun le meilleur d'eux-même. »

Le jeune homme était incapable de retenir ses larmes. Il se cala contre son père, la joue contre son ventre comme lorsqu'il était encore enfant. John fit comme un massage du crâne collé contre lui pour l'apaiser. Il se sentait revenu dix ans en arrière, quand ils se consolaient mutuellement de la perte qu'ils venaient de subir.

« Merci Papa. Tu es vraiment le meilleur des pères qu'on puisse souhaiter avoir. Et j'espère que je t'arriverai au moins à la cheville.

\- Bien sûr enfin...

\- Tu m'aideras ?

\- Évidement, Fils ! »

Derek choisit ce moment pour revenir. À n'en pas douter, il avait suivi toute la conversation depuis la cuisine. Même si il ne l'avait pas forcément souhaité. Il apporta un chocolat chaud pour son compagnon et un whisky pour John et lui-même. Ils avaient besoin de remontant. Il prit place sur le sofa, laissant Stiles en sandwich entre les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

Ils sirotèrent tranquillement leur boisson pendant plusieurs minutes, se remettant gentiment de leurs émotions. Puis le shérif décréta qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Il avait une garde assez longue le lendemain et il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures à dormir.

Avant de les quitter, il leur ordonna de le prévenir au moindre signe de l'arrivée des bébés, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il s'installa ensuite derrière le volant de sa voiture de fonction et rentra chez lui. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, mais finalement, à peine sa tête fut-elle sur son oreiller qu'il rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

DSDS

Quand il revint le lendemain après sa garde au commissariat, John portait dans ses bras une énorme peluche ours brun qui faisait presque la même taille que lui. Il demanda à Isaac et Scott d'aller chercher les deux autres dans sa voiture tandis qu'il déposait son chargement tout près de Stiles qui se reposait dans le canapé.

Lorsque son fils se réveilla, il sursauta devant ces trois gigantesques bestioles. Mais il fut touché aux larmes. Il était heureux.

« Foutues hormones, annonça-t-il, avant de prendre son père dans ses bras. »

DSDS

« Hors de question Stiles !

\- Mais je veux voir par moi-même.

\- C'est une surprise !

\- J'irai quand tu ne me colleras plus aux basques...

\- Olivia t'a interdit de monter à l'étage... »

Le jeune homme se cala dans le fond du canapé et commença à bouder. Il espérait faire craquer son compagnon. Il y arrivait plutôt bien d'habitude. Mais cette fois, Derek restait inflexible.

« Tu peux faire la tête autant que tu veux, tu sauras rien...

\- Mais si elle me plaît pas !

\- Je connais tes goûts, Bébé. Cette chambre sera parfaite. Mais c'est un cadeau de la meute et c'est une surprise. Alors détend-toi et profite ! »

DSDS

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Il était seul dans le lit, il faisait froid. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Il mit un moment avant de reconnaître la chambre du rez de chaussé dans laquelle il était installé depuis son sauvetage. Normalement, Derek dormait collé tout contre lui, ou alors dans le fauteuil, quand il prenait trop de place avec son gros ventre, mais là, il n'était nul part.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il était chez lui, en sécurité, que Gerard était mort et qu'il ne risquait rien, il fut pris d'une crise de panique. Il arrivait à peine à respirer, à tel point qu'il lui était impossible de hausser la voix pour appeler son alpha. Il voulut se lever, mais ses membres tremblaient tellement qu'il ne parvint même pas à soulever la couverture correctement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré que l'angoisse lui comprimait la poitrine, mais ce qui était nouveau c'était que Derek ne soit pas près de lui immédiatement pour le rassurer. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir faire mieux, il murmura le nom de son amant qui ne tarda pas à accourir.

Stiles ne sut jamais si ce fut son chuchotement qui alerta son homme ou si ce fut le lien, mais le soulagement qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il fut entouré par les bras de son loup fut instantané. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendormir.

DSDS

Stiles était allongé – avachi – dans le canapé. Il se sentait énorme. Ses seules activités quotidiennes étaient de se lever, déjeuner, se laver pour enfin s'affaler dans le sofa, entouré d'une dizaine de bouquin traitant de la petite enfance.

C'est qu'il n'avait que peu d'idées sur la façon de s'occuper d'un bébé.

Il prenait consciencieusement des notes qu'il triait dans un classeur rouge séparé en plusieurs catégories : hygiène, alimentation, distraction, sommeil, sécurité...

Dès que Derek se trouvait près de lui, il lui faisait un compte rendu de ses lectures, lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes, voire, de ses angoisses. Et son homme arrivait toujours à le rassurer, bien que lui-même était loin de se sentir serein face à l'arrivée de leurs enfants.

Assez souvent, Stiles profitait aussi de la présence de certaines personnes pour les interroger. Melissa et John étaient les deux spécialistes, car ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir élevé un bébé. Alisson faisait souvent du baby-sitting avant de s'installer à Beacon Hills et avait donc un peu d'expérience. Lydia quant à elle, était une source inépuisable de renseignements grâce à son QI particulièrement élevé.

Peter de son côté, était mis à contribution pour ses connaissances sur les enfants loups-garous. Deaton et Olivia également, bien que leurs informations étaient plus théoriques.

Chaque fois que Stiles estimait une anecdote ou une info un tant soit peu intéressante, il la consignait dans son classeur. Ça lui permettait de passer le temps et de ne pas trop penser à ses angoisses, qu'elles concernent le passé ou le futur.

DSDS

Quand il ne harcelait pas sa meute pour accumuler autant de connaissances que possible avant la naissance, il jouait avec Grumpy. Il avait été assez choqué de voir comme il avait grandit en un mois. En le regardant, il repensait souvent à sa captivité, mais plonger ses doigts dans sa douce fourrure l'aidait à se calmer et à relativiser.

En plus, son chat le faisait rire. Il suffisait d'un bout de ficelle, le bout d'un stylo ou une poussière pour qu'il devienne presque fou. Le reste du temps, il le passait toujours tout près de son maître, souvent le nez collé contre son ventre, ronronnant à pleine puissance !

DSDS

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté et son père continuait de venir chaque jour, les bras chargés de divers objets. Ce matin-là, ce fut avec une boite en carton violet qu'il arriva. Il s'installa près de son fils et la posa entre eux.

« J'ai retrouvé ça dans le grenier. »

Il avait la voix quelque peu voilée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre. »

Stiles retira le couvercle et tomba sur un bout d'étoffe qu'il prit en main et qu'il déplia. C'était une couverture en patchwork qu'il se souvenait avoir eu sur son lit quand il était enfant. En dessous, se trouvaient quelques pièces de layette ainsi qu'un vieil ourson un peu décrépi.

« Ta mère a cousu cette couverture pendant qu'elle t'attendait. Elle a aussi tricoté ces gilets et ces chaussons. La peluche, tu l'as reçue le jour de ta naissance. Elle voulait te redonner tout ça le jour ou tu aurais des enfants à ton tour. Je dois avouer que je l'avais complètement oublié... »

Encore une fois, Stiles pesta contre ses hormones de grossesse et remercia son père de tout son cœur.

DSDS

La veille de la pleine lune, Peter décréta qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'exercice. La meute s'encroûtait depuis que Stiles était rentré, car tout le monde s'occupait de lui et de son confort. Il rassembla donc tout le monde en fin de matinée et ordonna une longue balade en forêt.

La vérité était qu'il voulait offrir aux amoureux un peu de temps en tête à tête dans cette grande maison.

Scott n'avait pas très envie de les quitter. Il se sentait étrangement encore plus proche de Stiles qu'avant. Encore plus protecteur en tous cas. Et la compagnie de Derek était beaucoup plus agréable ces derniers temps.

Cependant, Isaac et Peter ne lui laissèrent pas le choix et il partit avec les autres.

Une fois seuls, l'alpha et son compagnon profitèrent de l'agréable silence. Vivre en meute était sympa, mais un peu de calme de temps en temps était bienvenu. Après le déjeuner, Derek imposa une sieste, mais il fut réveillé au milieu de celle-ci par une main quelque peu baladeuse. Son corps ne put que réagir après un mois et demi d'abstinence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bébé ?

\- Cela ne semble-t-il pas évident ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de toi c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J'ai tout le temps envie de toi. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas excité par mon corps actuellement, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de...

\- Pas excité ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Derek... »

Stiles se tut quelques secondes, pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu ne m'as pas touché une seule fois depuis que je suis rentré.

\- Je... et bien... toi non plus. Je pensais que tu n'en avais pas envie. Et je ne voulais pas passer pour un pervers qui ne pense qu'à ça après tout ce que tu as vécu. »

Le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se dit qu'une fois de plus ils avaient perdu du temps parce qu'ils n'avaient juste pas osé s'avouer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Alors il remit ses mains dans le pantalon de son homme et entreprit de le caresser un peu plus sérieusement.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant de longues minutes, cherchant une position confortable avec cette nouvelle contrainte volumineuse. Ils s'attisaient et faisaient monter le désir lentement, savourant le retour de sensations presque oubliées.

Puis Stiles s'installa sur le côté, Derek dans son dos, ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il entra en lui très lentement. Ils bougèrent de concert, laissant monter le plaisir qui les submergea rapidement finalement. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendormirent tous les deux, tous juste couverts par un drap léger.

DSDS

Alors ?

Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me donner le courage de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement.

Bisous !


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour !

Je sais, je sais... J'avais dit que... mais vraiment impossible ! Les vacances sont là (pas pour tout le monde) et au boulot c'est un peu la folie. Ajoutez à ça, ma grand-mère qui nous a fait une belle frayeur et presque une nuit aux urgences avec elle, ca donne Tatu à bout de force qui ne trouve pas deux minutes pour poster un chapitre !

Vraiment désolée. Du coup, je vais pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement, mais je vais faire de mon mieux :) En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre (qui est attendu depuis un moment !)

Isa : Encore une fois, merci pour ta review. Oui Scott est chou comme tout. Et j'adore vraiment le Shérif, et je voulais vraiment l'impliquer. Le chapitre tant attendu est enfin là ! J'espère que tu apprécieras également !

Amadine2008 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

DSDS

Chapitre 8

Plus tard cet après-midi-là, le _parturient_ ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une douleur inconnue lui vrilla le ventre. Derek n'était plus près de lui, mais il pouvait entendre que la meute était rentrée et il supposait que son compagnon se trouvait avec eux.

La douleur passa au bout de quelques secondes et il supposa qu'il venait d'avoir une contraction. En tous cas, ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les livres sur la grossesse, même si lui n'avait pas d'utérus...

Il se leva tant bien que mal de son lit pour aller aux toilettes... Encore un désagrément de la grossesse... Il avait l'impression d'y passer la moitié de ses journées... Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, son ventre le fit de nouveau souffrir. Il allait sortir de la chambre quand son loup ouvrit la porte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je crois que nos bébés vont bientôt vouloir sortir...

\- J'en ai l'impression aussi. »

Olivia et Deaton furent appelés quelques minutes plus tard. En début de soirée, ils arrivèrent avec beaucoup de matériel auquel Stiles ne voulait surtout pas penser. Le lit médicalisé fut poussé dans un coin de la chambre et remplacé par un genre de brancard.

Le reste de la nuit se passa tranquillement, au rythme des contractions de Stiles. Pour autant, le travail ne semblait pas s'accélérer. Au petit matin, l'hyperactif appela son père pour lui dire que ça approchait, mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Ce qui n'empêcha pas John de se faire porter pâle au poste et de venir passer la journée qui suivit avec son fils.

Ce jour-là était celui de la pleine lune...

DSDS

Finalement, alors que le soleil se couchait, les douleurs devinrent de moins en moins supportables. La meute était aller voir ailleurs si elle y était et il ne restait plus dans la maison que Derek, John, Olivia, Deaton et Melissa appelée en renfort, juste au cas où.

Stiles fut installé sur le brancard et vêtu d'une blouse de malade tandis que son compagnon essayait de rester calme. Étonnement, le plus silencieux et le plus tranquille n'était autre que l'hyperactif. Il posa d'ailleurs sa main sur celle de son alpha pour essayer de le rassurer.

« Reste cool mon loup. »

Il reçut un baiser sur le front en réponse. Juste au moment où une contraction plus forte que les autres le clouait sur le matelas. Deaton et Olivia choisirent cet instant pour entrer dans la chambre. Le vétérinaire s'installa près de Stiles et lui fit sentir quelques herbes qui détendirent son corps presque aussitôt. Il lui demanda ensuite de s'asseoir au bord du brancard et de faire le dos rond. En quelques minutes, il lui posa le matériel de péridural alors que Derek observait chacun de ses gestes avec attention. Il brancha un 'scope' pour contrôler les constantes de son patient pendant toute la césarienne.

Le _parturient_ se demandait où diable ils avaient pu trouver tout ce matériel pendant que Melissa, après avoir posé une perfusion, était en train d'installer plusieurs champs stériles sur son corps, laissant juste une ouverture au niveau du ventre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Olivia. L'infirmière l'aida à enfiler sa tenue de chirurgienne. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle quand elle observa le jeune homme sur lequel elle allait pratiquer son intervention juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière le drap qui l'empêcherait de regarder.

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus violentes, mais Stiles ne pouvait plus les sentir désormais. Il était calme et détendu grâce à l'anesthésie et aux herbes que Deaton lui avait fait renifler. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux son homme, assis près de son visage et aurait voulu que le veto lui fasse aussi sniffer quelques uns de ses trucs magiques.

Il entendit à peine Olivia lui annoncer qu'elle allait commencer. Il n'entendit pas plus les hurlements accueillant la pleine lune à l'extérieur. En fait, une seule chose le fit enfin sortir de l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait : un cri. Derek se tendit près de lui jusqu'à ce que Melissa apparaisse de leur côté du drap, un bébé enroulé dans une couverture bleue dans les bras. Elle leur présenta leur enfant en disant juste :

« C'est un garçon... »

Elle le déposa ensuite dans un petit berceau en plexiglas à quelques distances des deux hommes et Stiles ne put alors plus détacher son regard de son fils. Il sentait que ça s'agitait autour de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Son premier bébé était tout près de lui. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Très vite, l'infirmière repassa de leur côté du champ stérile et leur présenta un deuxième garçon, enveloppé dans un drap vert cette fois, qui fut déposé à côté de son frère. Aucun des deux papas n'était capable de parler. Ils étaient submergés par l'émotion. Il ne leur restait à tous les deux que quelques miettes de famille, et ce soir-là, ils étaient en train de construire la leur.

Quelques secondes de plus passèrent, à moins qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs heures, ils n'auraient pu le dire, avant que Melissa s'approche une nouvelle fois d'eux en souriant.

« Le dernier bébé. C'est une fille ! »

Un genre de gloussement près du berceau permit à Stiles de se rendre compte que son père était là lui aussi. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. On pouvait lire l'émotion sur le visage du shérif. Pour lui aussi c'était une toute nouvelle vie qui commençait et il posa sur ses petits enfants des yeux émerveillés.

Lorsque l'infirmière poussa le berceau sur ses roues, emportant les trois bébés pour leur pratiquer les premiers soins, Stiles eut envie de protester. Envie qui se décupla quand Deaton entraîna Derek et le shérif à leur suite.

Pourtant, il s'abstint de commentaire. Si il le pouvait il irait les rejoindre. Il mourrait d'envie de découvrir enfin le visage de ses enfants.

Il s'autorisa cependant à fermer les yeux, pour se reposer, juste un moment.

Juste un petit moment.

DSDS

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était installé dans son lit médicalisé. La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut qu'il avait chaud. Ce qui lui permit également de se rendre compte qu'il était gelé pendant toute la durée de la césarienne.

Ensuite, il constata qu'il était incapable de bouger ses jambes, mais il supposait que c'était tout à fait normal.

Enfin, il prit conscience qu'une main tenait doucement la sienne et qu'une autre se baladait lentement sur son front. Il aurait ronronné si ça avait été seulement possible.

Il se sentait bien.

DSDS

Il avait du se rendormir puisqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, légèrement incommodé par un rayon de soleil, plusieurs heures plus tard. Derek était assis sur son fauteuil, mais sa tête reposait tout près de ses doigts. Il dormait. Il détacha son regard de son compagnon et fit un tour de chambre rapide. Pas de berceau en plexiglas. Cela le frustra quelque peu. Il trouvait injuste qu'on l'ai laissé dormir comme un bienheureux avant même qu'il ait pu réellement rencontrer ses enfants.

Le lycan releva son visage rapidement lorsqu'il capta une accélération anormale du rythme cardiaque de son amant. Il prit sa main dans les siennes et lui fit un sourire un peu inquiet :

« Un problème ?

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Avec Lydia et Allison.

\- Je veux les voir !

\- Je sais. Calme toi, ils vont venir. »

L'alpha se pencha doucement sur son compagnon pour l'embrasser délicatement. Il pensait rétablir un peu les battements du cœur de Stiles, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux et fier.

« Tu as bien travaillé, Bébé.

\- Tu vas continuer à m'appeler comme ça, maintenant qu'on en a des vrais ?

\- Bien entendu ! »

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois. Ce qui occupa l'esprit de Stiles suffisamment longtemps avant qu'enfin la porte ne s'ouvre. John, Lydia et Peter arrivèrent tout près du lit sans qu'aucun des papas ne s'en rende compte. Finalement, le shérif se racla la gorge et les deux amoureux se détachèrent, un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

L'attention du jeune Stilinski se porta alors exclusivement sur les bras des trois intrus. Il voulut se lever, mais Derek l'en empêcha. Il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré après la péridurale et il risquait de tomber. John s'approcha alors et posa une fesse sur le bord du lit. Dans le creux de ses bras dormait une adorable petite poupée qui ouvrit ses deux yeux noirs lorsqu'elle changea d'étreinte. Elle sembla fixer son regard sur son père qui fut prit d'une bouffée d'amour qui l'étouffa quasiment.

Peter déposa son propre fardeau dans les bras de son neveu. Lui aussi semblait plein de fierté. Il était bouleversé de voir sa famille renaître de ses cendres. Il eut une pensée émue pour sa sœur qui lui manquait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer. Avant de s'éloigner, il pressa l'épaule de Derek et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Enfin, le troisième bébé fut installé sur le lit, entre les deux papas et Lydia quitta la pièce à son tour. Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle ajouta :

« Appelez-nous si vous avez besoin d'aide ! »

Le silence régna un long moment dans la chambre, tout juste perturbé par cinq respirations. Les deux hommes ne savaient trop où fixer leur regard. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire non plus d'ailleurs... Ils n'étaient que deux... Et ils avaient trois enfants... Ils étaient juste en train de réaliser qu'ils allaient en effet avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour les prochains mois... Et même peut-être pour les prochaines années...

Mais avant ça, ils avaient une chose importante à faire :

« Derek...

\- Hn ?

\- Faut qu'on leur trouve un nom... »

DSDS

Un moment plus tard, Olivia et Melissa entrèrent dans la chambre. Elles avaient besoin d'ausculter leur patient. Les bébés furent installés dans le fameux berceau transparent pendant que Stiles s'allongeait sur son lit. Elles observèrent le pansement et les sensations au niveau des jambes. L'anesthésie avait fini son office.

« Tu as mal ?

\- Non, pas spécialement.

\- Pas de vertiges, de mouches devant les yeux ou de fourmis dans les jambes ?

\- Rien du tout. Je peux me lever maintenant ? J'aimerai prendre une douche et apprendre à m'occuper de mes enfants... »

La mère de Scott lui lança un regard attendrit.

« Tu vas devoir te passer de douche pour quelques jours... Tu as une belle cicatrice sur le ventre je te rappelle.

\- Oh...

\- Mais tu peux te laver 'à l'ancienne'. Et nous pourrons commencer par changer la couche de la demoiselle... Il semble qu'elle en ait besoin. »

Alors le jeune papa se leva, soutenu par son compagnon d'un côté et l'infirmière de l'autre. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain pourtant toute proche ne fut pas sans difficulté. Ses jambes était encore faibles et son ventre le tirait finalement.

Derek plaça une chaise en face du lavabo afin que son amant puisse s'asseoir et l'aida à se débarbouiller.

« Je suis capable de me laver tout seul !

\- Ok... Alors je vais prendre une douche, ok ? Mais si t'as besoin de moi, si tu te sens pas bien ou...

\- C'est bon, si ça va pas, je crie. J'ai compris le principe. C'est pas comme si la cabine n'était pas à trente centimètres de moi... »

L'alpha eut une réaction très mature : il lui tira la langue tout en se déshabillant.

Après quelques minutes, ils retournèrent dans la chambre, pressés de retrouver leurs bébés. Melissa les y attendait. Elle proposa à Derek de prendre la petite dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit médicalisé. Elle le fit monter pour qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur et sortit tout le matériel nécessaire au changement des langes sous le regard attentif de Grumpy qui s'était faufilé dans la chambre depuis quelques minutes.

C'est Stiles qui ouvrit la grenouillère, détachant chaque pression l'une après l'autre sous la guidance de l'infirmière. Il tomba donc logiquement sur la couche de sa fille qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il ne grimaça même pas pendant qu'il s'affairait à la nettoyer. Il prit par contre quelques secondes pour déposer un petit bisou sur son bidon. La peau y était tellement douce qu'il y laissa traîner un moment ses lèvres.

Il mit ensuite la protection propre avant de refermer le pyjama orange qui lui allait à ravir. Seulement à ce moment-là, il se permit de l'observer plus attentivement. Elle avait les yeux très foncés et le nez en trompette. Elle lui fit penser à sa mère. Elle avait déjà des cheveux très fins, mais très noirs. Ceux-là, elle les tenait de Derek.

En un mot, elle était... parfaite.

DSDS

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre !

Bonne fin de week-end !


	10. Chapitre 9

Coucou ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Isa : ah bah Euh, désolée, ce n'était pas le but, même si pour le coup, ça me touche quand même. Ca risque d'être sportif en effet. Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira également !

Amadine2008 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu ! Voici le suivant, en espérant qu'il te plaise également !

Chapitre 9

Après avoir changé la couche de la petite, Stiles la replaça dans le berceau en Plexiglas. Il prit dans ses bras un de ses fils, l'observant attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, mais plus longs et plus nombreux par rapport à sa sœur et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair magnifique. Il faisait une drôle de grimace, tordant sa bouche vers le torse de son père.

Mélissa expliqua qu'il cherchait à téter, que c'était un réflexe. Quand il commença à _chouiner_ , l'infirmière apporta un biberon et le tendit au jeune papa. Il nourrit son fils, le cœur plein de fierté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui était également en train de faire manger l'un des bébés. Leur deuxième fils apparemment puisque leur fille était dans les bras de l'infirmière, occupée à la même activité.

Après le repas, il y eut un nouveau changement de couche, effectué de concert par les deux papas, qui réinstallèrent leurs enfants dans le berceau pour mieux les emporter au salon.

La meute au complet les attendait là, ainsi que Deaton et Olivia, Allison et son père ainsi que Scott et le shérif bien évidement. Tous voulaient faire la connaissance officielle des nouveau-nés. Le silence se fit d'ailleurs quand les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Stiles fit signe à son père et à son frère de cœur de s'approcher tandis que Derek appelait son oncle et Isaac. Ils étaient les quatre personnes les plus proches du couple, leur vraie famille.

L'alpha annonça alors :

« Amis, famille, je suis heureux que vous soyez tous réunis aujourd'hui, car j'ai le bonheur de vous présenter nos enfants. La majorité d'entre-vous l'ignorent, mais si nous vous avons demandé de vous joindre à nous, c'est pour honorer la tradition qui veut que les noms soient révélés en public, devant la meute et la famille. C'est un genre de cérémonie de baptême.

\- Voici tout d'abord notre petite princesse, Zélie Laura Hale. À côté d'elle, le bonhomme qui n'a pas un poil sur le caillou, c'est Sasha John Hale. Enfin, celui qui est le plus costaud s'appelle Noah Peter Hale. »

Stiles après avoir présenté ses enfants en bonne et due forme, prit son père dans ses bras. Il se sentait bizarre. Comme s'il avait grandit trop vite, d'un seul coup, sans vraiment avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il se sentait encore souvent comme le petit garçon apeuré qui avait besoin de son père. Il resta un long moment dans l'étreinte apaisante du shérif avant d'aller prendre place sur le canapé. Derek lui apporta de quoi boire et de quoi manger et s'installa ensuite près de lui.

La journée se passa ainsi, dans la sérénité et le calme. Chacun se disputait le droit de nourrir les enfants et même de les changer quand c'était nécessaire. Ça arrangeait bien les deux papas qui se sentaient encore un peu dépassés par l'ampleur de la tâche. En fin d'après midi, le gros de la troupe prit congé. Stiles proposa de préparer le dîner, mais Peter décréta qu'il préférait commander des pizzas. C'était sa façon détournée de soulager un peu son "beau-neveu".

DSDS

Le lendemain matin, après la visite de Olivia, il fut décidé que Stiles avait le droit de monter à l'étage. Il ne se fit pas prier, pressé qu'il était, non seulement de retrouver la chambre de Derek - oui, bon, la sienne, qui essayait-il de leurrer ? - mais aussi de découvrir celle qui avait été préparée pour les petits. Il fut donc surpris de constater qu'une cloison avait été abattue… la pièce était énorme du coup. Au milieu, se trouvaient un genre d'îlot central composé de deux tables à langer pleines de matériel ainsi que deux rocking-chairs. Autour, trois espaces distincts avec trois berceaux, trois commodes et trois étagères.

Le lit de Zelie était blanc cassé entouré d'un joli ruban rouge clair et surplombé d'un voilage. Un vrai lit de princesse. Ceux de Sacha et Noah étaient plus simples, mais pas moins beaux. Les barreaux étaient joliment sculptés. Les têtes de lit aussi. Elles représentaient un loup hurlant à la lune pour celui peint en indigo et une meute en train de se reposer pour le gris.

Stiles passa de longues minutes à observer chacun des berceaux, touchant toutes les peluches, tirant sur un drap, tapotant un matelas. Il était très ému, car la meute avait fournit un travail extraordinaire pour ses enfants. Quand il eut fait le tour de la chambre, Derek s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, observant avec lui la chambre de leurs bébés.

Ils vont être bien là…

Oui.

DSDS

Les jours passaient rapidement, les enfants dormaient enfin dans leur lit et les papas avaient aussi retrouvé le leur. Stiles avait émis l'idée de rentrer chez son père quelques jours après la naissance, mais Derek s'était presque fâché. Ils étaient liés et avaient des enfants désormais et il était hors de question qu'il s'éloigne. Le plus jeune en fut soulagé mais, pour sa défense, ils n'avaient jamais évoqué sérieusement l'idée de vivre ensemble avant l'enlèvement donc il lui semblait logique de poser la question. John trouva dur de voir son fils quitter le foyer aussi rapidement mais il venait les voir lui et ses petits-enfants tous les jours. Ça comblait le vide et le remplissait de joie.

Derek et Stiles avaient trouvé un genre de routine avec les enfants et de toute façon ils n'étaient jamais seuls très longtemps. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui posa problème aux amoureux au bout d'un moment. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à se retrouver seuls ne serait-ce qu'une heure sans qu'ils soient dérangés par un des enfants et quand il y avait quelqu'un pour prendre le relais avec les petits, c'était soit un loup, soit le shérif. Si Stiles se répugnait à tripoter son homme quand il avait son père dans la maison, Derek était plus dérangé par l'ouïe ultrasensible et sur-développée des membres de la meute. Du coup, ils se contentaient de quelques baisers fougueux et leurs mains restaient toujours au-dessus de la ceinture.

Au bout de deux mois, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de nerfs. C'est pourquoi Derek entama des travaux d'isolation phonique pour tous les murs de la maison. Cependant, ça n'avançait pas assez vite. C'est encore une fois Peter qui comprit le premier ce qui rongeait les amoureux. Avant ils pouvaient toujours partir, faire ça chez Stiles, lorsque le shérif travaillait, dans la voiture, voire sur la mousse dans un coin tranquille des bois. À présent, ils ne pouvaient quitter la maison et laisser les enfants.

Du coup, en tant qu'oncle généreux et tonton gâteau, il organisa un plan pour leur donner une nuit de répit, loin des oreilles de la meute et des pleurs des petits. Il savait parfaitement que l'un comme l'autre refuserait le cadeau si il leur laissait le choix. C'est pourquoi il inventa une histoire de colis à aller chercher, d'une connaissance de passage dans un hôtel. Une fois à destination, il les enferma avec un clin d'œil et expliqua à travers la porte qu'il ne reviendrait que le lendemain matin pour les libérer. En attendant, ils pouvaient dormir, se reposer, se détendre ou faire ce que bon leur semblerait. Stiles fit le tour de la suite et rougit en découvrant sur le lit une boîte, type boîte à chaussures, dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs parfums d'huile de massage, divers gels lubrifiants, des sous-vêtements comestibles, une bouteille de champagne, quelques fraises, un peu de chocolat liquide, des anneaux vibrants et plusieurs jouets qu'il n'osait même pas détailler du regard…

Pendant qu'il restait bloqué sur les « cadeaux » de Peter, Derek enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« Ça va Bébé ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? On est pas obligé de rester… On peut passer par la fenêtre, appeler le service d'étage, ou je pourrais même arracher la porte, c'est comme tu veux. De toute façon, la facture sera pour Pete…

\- Je ne sais pas… Les enfants…

\- Sont à la maison avec Lydia, Isaac et Scott. Ton père va passer dans un moment et dans tous les cas, je suis sûr que Peter a tout prévu.

\- Oui… Mais ça m'angoisse être loin d'eux pour toute une nuit.

\- Moi aussi Bébé, mais…

\- Oui mais… Ça fait des siècles… On est tous le temps ensemble et pourtant tu me manques… »

A ces mots, Derek resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son homme. Il déposa également ses lèvres dans son cou, même pas un vrai baiser… Juste sa bouche contre sa peau. Ils étaient tellement à cran, que cela suffit pour rendre leurs corps bouillants et tremblants d'envie. Stiles savoura un moment le câlin avant de se retourner sans quitter l'étreinte de son homme. Il soupira d'aise lorsque Derek leur donna un baiser à couper le souffle. Il n'était plus question de penser aux enfants désormais. Il n'y avait plus que deux hommes amoureux, impatients de se retrouver.

Les doigts commencèrent doucement à caresser la peau à leur portée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchait à aller trop vite ils avaient du temps et ils voulaient en profiter. Stiles avait fait le calcul quelques jours plus tôt : en presque cinq mois, ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, juste avant son accouchement. Ce n'était définitivement pas assez. Il profita donc encore un moment de la douceur et de la tendresse de l'instant puis se recula légèrement pour pousser son homme qui s'étala contre le matelas, tout à côté de la boîte. Il grimpa ensuite sur le lit et s'installa sur ses hanches avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Il ne se pressa pas pour faire voyager leurs T-shirts au travers de la pièce, mais quand ce fut enfin fait, il attaqua sa peau à coups de langue et de dents. Les lèvres circulaient sur ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour leur plus grand plaisir commun. Il retrouvait facilement tous ces endroits qui rendaient son homme fou et dur. Il en usait et abusait sans honte, trop heureux de redécouvrir toutes ces sensations. Quand il se redressa pour admirer son œuvre - à savoir un Derek à moitié nu et complètement alangui - il était au moins aussi dur que lui.

C'est d'ailleurs ce moment que choisit le loup pour reprendre un peu les rênes de leurs ébats. Il retourna son homme pour l'allonger à son tour contre le matelas. Il saisit l'huile de massage « caramel » et posa la boite au pied du lit. Après s'être appliqué à le rendre totalement fou à son tour, Derek le fit se mettre sur le ventre et fit couler quelques gouttes d'huile sur le dos de son amant qui eut un frisson et un « c'est froid » quelque peu plaintifs. Puis les mains de Derek commencèrent un massage langoureux et sensuel qui acheva d'exciter complètement les deux hommes. Il finit par enlever le pantalon de son homme et massa également ses jambes, ses pieds, pour mieux remonter au niveau de ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Il les pétrit également un long moment avant que Stiles ne se mette à réclamer pour plus. Celui-ci se remit sur le dos et tendit les lèvres à la recherche d'un baiser qui lui fut accordé bien volontiers. Le loup se pencha pour saisir un des lubrifiants, il délaissa ceux dit "chauffants" ou "effet frisson". Il avait déjà testé il y a eu longtemps et il avait été déçu. Il se fit une rapide « note pour plus tard » : prévenir son oncle de l'inutilité de ces trucs, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air au courant.

Celui qu'il choisit finalement avait l'odeur et, semblait-il, le goût vanille. Parfait pour s'accorder avec l'huile caramel. Il s'en appliqua sur les doigts, le réchauffa un moment au contact de sa peau avant de poser une phalange à l'orée de son intimité. Il constata le halètement et l'anticipation de Stiles et s'en amusa… il prit soin de bien étaler le gel tout autour de l'entrée, sans vraiment le pénétrer. Puis il écarta légèrement les deux globes avant de poser sa langue au milieu. Il goûta les différentes saveurs pendant que son amant sanglotait presque. Il savait qu'il était prêt pour lui, qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à se positionner… mais il avait une autre idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà longtemps. Ils en avaient un peu parlé au début de leur relation, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt pour ça alors et Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas. Sauf que depuis quelque temps, l'idée que son homme le prenne le tourmentait. Ça le travaillait déjà bien avant que Stiles soit kidnappé et il n'avait pas su comment aborder le sujet. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé et encore plus depuis qu'ils se retrouvaient en abstinence forcée, il en rêvait même parfois la nuit. C'était devenu un besoin qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Un peu perdu dans ses envies et la façon dont il pourrait les avouer à son homme, il avait cessé ses douces activités. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Stiles qui se rappela à lui en saisissant l'objet de ses convoitises. Il le massa un moment, allant jusqu'à étaler lui même le lubrifiant sur le membre de son loup.

« Est-ce que tu vas me faire l'amour, ou est-ce que je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul et faire tout le travail ?

\- Bébé... »

Stiles détecta un genre de gène dans la voix de son amant et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas pas me planter là quand même ? Y'a un problème ?

\- Non... non, non, non, pas de problème. Mais je... J'aimerais essayer quelque chose de différent... »

Comme il ne trouvait pas les mots et que son compagnon ne semblait pas comprendre, il s'allongea sur le dos, l'entraînant au dessus de lui. Il enserra son corps entre ses jambes tout en encrant leurs regards l'un à l'autre. Le plus jeune reçu un électrochoc dans les reins. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette position auparavant, il adorait s'occuper du corps de son amant, le toucher, le caresser, le masser, le lécher, le rendre dur et impatient pour lui. Il se préparait souvent tout seul et adorait mener la danse en s'asseyant sur le sexe de Derek. Il lui avait même parfois pratiqué ce qu'on appelle poétiquement une feuille de rose et laissé traîner ses doigts dans ce coin là, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé s'y aventurer réellement.

« Derek ?

-Bébé... je veux... je, j'aimerais... ». Il souffla un bon coup avant de poursuivre : « J'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour ! »

Il avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase comme on se jette à l'eau. C'est à peine s'il parvint à ne pas détourner son regard de celui de Stiles. Celui-ci accusait le coup. Même s'il avait plus ou moins compris où son homme voulait en venir, l'entendre le dire lui avait vrillé les reins d'un désir presque insoutenable. Il l'observa un long moment, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais et le souffle complètement erratique. Il voulait prendre le temps de se calmer un peu avant de faire quoique ce soit sous peine de jouir instantanément.

« Vas-y, Bébé... »

Le jeune homme se pencha sur son amant pour lui voler les lèvres. Le baiser était impatient presque violent. Leurs deux langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre en une danse universelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles reprit le contrôle de lui même et ralentit un peu l'échange, soucieux de rendre ce moment magique pour tous les deux. Ils allaient expérimenter une nouvelle première fois et il ne voulait pas la gâcher à cause de sa précipitation.

Ses mains se remirent en mouvement, redécouvrant le corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il s'appliquait à le rendre à bout de souffle en alternant les caresses légères comme les plumes à celles plus soutenues. Il s'aida ensuite de ses lèvres les laissant se poser sur les endroits qu'il savait particulièrement sensibles.

Pendant qu'il torturait son amant de la plus douce des manières, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour tous les deux. Il était encore un ado qui n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune expérience. Il ne savait rien du sexe que ce que Scott avait bien voulu lui dévoiler, c'était à dire pas grand chose. Il s'était laissé guider par Derek, osant à peine poser ses mains sur ce corps tentateur. Son amant avait été d'une douceur et d'une patience qui le bouleversaient encore aujourd'hui. Il souhaitait que son compagnon en garde le même souvenir.

Il se laissa emporter par la volupté et la sensualité du corps sous le sien. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il voulait imiter les gestes amoureux avec lesquels Derek le rendait fou quand les rôles étaient inversés. Après avoir trituré les tétons avec sa bouche et avec ses doigts, il les abandonna, non sans avoir soufflé légèrement dessus, pour se diriger plus bas. Sur son chemin, il trouva le nombril dans lequel il glissa sa langue, comme un prémisse à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il joua avec pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant les soupirs délicieux qui s'échappaient de Derek. Ses mains n'étaient pas inactives pendant ce temps-là puisqu'elles s'occupaient du membre brûlant qui se trouvait à leur portée. Il délaissa le petit orifice abdominal et traça une ligne imaginaire à l'aide de son nez jusqu'au pubis de son amant.

Il remonta son regard vers celui incandescent de son amoureux. Il fureta du museau sur le sexe tendu, imposant la patience. Il continua sa promenade sur la peau douce de l'intérieur des cuisses, posant parfois un bisou papillon. Il prit rapidement le membre entre ses lèvres, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il descendit plus bas et prit bien soin de faire glisser sa langue là où il savait que ce serait bon. D'ailleurs Derek lui saisit les cheveux un peu brutalement lui faisant comprendre tout le bien qu'il lui procurait.

Il attrapa le lubrifiant vanille et en étala une quantité généreuse au niveau de l'entrée sensible. Il ne put s'empêcher ensuite d'y goutter, curieux qu'il était de ce mélange de saveur. Il finit ensuite de préparer son homme en accompagnant sa langue de ses doigts.

La sensation était étrange pour Stiles. À partir de ce moment-là, il voyageait à vue. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré aussi loin et tout était nouveau pour lui aussi. Après plusieurs minutes, Derek le supplia de venir en lui, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il y avait un genre d'urgence, comme si son loup hurlait pour être possédé. C'était nouveau pour lui, mais il avait appris à toujours suivre ce que son loup désirait. Il observa son compagnon en train de s'enduire le sexe de lubrifiant. Il avait le regard sérieux et légèrement inquiet.

« Allez, Bébé, je suis prêt. Viens maintenant.

\- Tu...

\- Chut, viens. Tout va bien se passer, viens ! »

Stiles ne se fit plus prier, il se positionna et pénétra lentement son petit ami qui avait ses deux mains serrées autour de ses biceps. Il avait imaginé ce moment de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il sortait avec Derek. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu deviner le plaisir qu'il allait ressentir. C'était tout à fait différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Il adorait quand son loup le clouait au lit en lui faisant l'amour, mais là... Il avait l'impression qu'il allait jouir tout de suite.

« Oh merde... Derek, Derek...

\- Oh oui Bébé, viens, viens... »

Un gémissement secoua la pièce quelques secondes plus tard mais l'un comme l'autre étaient tout simplement incapable de dire de qui il venait. Ils étaient perdus dans leur plaisir commun, une de leurs mains liées sur le matelas près du visage du lycan. De l'autre main, celui-ci rapprocha son amant de lui. Stiles cacha son visage dans son cou, incapable de se soutenir plus longtemps.

Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus saccadés, de moins en moins contrôlés. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, à la recherche de son souffle, luttant pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Derek le maintenait contre lui, comme pour garder pied dans la réalité. Il avait l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir. C'était le cas d'ailleurs, Stiles le possédait dans tous les sens du terme. D'ailleurs celui-ci, mu par un quelconque instinct, venait de planter ses dents dans sa peau. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit le tsunami de l'orgasme remonter son corps entier et qu'il mordit à son tour le cou de son compagnon à pleines dents.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'eux dans cet hôtel, dans cette ville, sur la Terre entière. Plus rien d'autre que deux hommes tremblants, frissonnants, amoureux.

Unis.

Liés.

DSDS

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne reprit connaissance après leur orgasme. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt, Stiles encore profondément enfouit dans son amant.

S'ils avaient ouvert les yeux, ils se seraient rendu compte qu'une lueur argentée les entourait de son aura protectrice.

Ils étaient officiellement liés.

DSDS

Et voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bizz


End file.
